Hitokirir Kitsune
by DragoonKnight Agnim
Summary: X-Over, Naruto despues de ser perseguido fuera de Konoha se encuentra con un pariente no muy lejano, debido a esto tiene una nueva opcion y una nueva fuente de afeccion y aprendisaje, sigue a Naruto mientras aprende de lo que es ser un Rounin y ninja
1. Chapter 1

Diclamer: Naruto no me pertenece, los derechos son de Kishimoto, lo mismo va para Rounin Kenshin

Esta historia ya la habia publicado en un foro hace un tiempo pero por algunos motivos no he podido entrar, afortunadamente mantuve las capitulos, asi que los publicare aquí, posiblemente logre traducirlo al ingles y publicar otras historias aquí.

" Ahora si podre usar esa técnica " diálogos  
_" Se ve tan linda, pero no puedo ella quiere a alguien mas" Pensamientos  
_**" OI NIÑO abre el sello y nos divertiremos" Convocaciones/demonios  
**_**" Me pregunto si Nibi estará libre cuando regresemos" pensamientos de convocaciones/demonios  
**_---------------------------------------------------------------- (cambio de escena)  
______________________________ _____________ (final y comienzo de capitulo)

**Hitokiri Kitsune**

**Capitulo 1 "Conociendo al Rounin"**

En el mundo Shinobi pasan muchas cosas singulares, vidas comienzan y terminan, otras simplemente se cruzan pero siempre hay algunos que deciden tomar su destino en sus manos y pelear ya sea contra la naturaleza. En los Naciones elementales hay diversas aldeas que se conocen por su población de Shinobis y Kunoichis que darían la vida por su aldea, haciendo misiones y trabajos para mantener la misma a flote, algunos de ellos legan a ser conocidos a por las demás naciones ya sea como criminales de alto rango o inclusive como seres legendarios no solo por el poder que obtuvieron sino que hicieron con el.

Destrucción o protección son varias de les acciones mas conocidas en el mundo Shinobi, uno de las mas legendarias vino con un sacrificio o mas bien 2, fue durante el ataque de un Bijou mejor conocido como el Kyuubi no Kitsune a la aldea de Konoha, el ataque fue rápido y brutal sin dejar mucho tiempo para la duda o podría significar el final de la aldea, El Hokage Yondaime decide sacrificarse así mismo y aun infante recién nacido para detener a la bestia usando un sello y una técnica prohibida, para dividir el alma del zorro en 2 sellando una parte en el infante y la otra en algún lugar desconocido, costándole la vida. Sus ultimas palabras fueron que el niño fuera considerado un héroe y respetado ya que el detuvo al zorro y una regla fue proclamada para que nadie pudiese comentar esto a las generaciones venideras y asegurarle una vida normal. Si tan solo supiera el mismo habría quemado la aldea o habría dejado que el zorro terminara su trabajo.

**Konoha 5 años después del ataque del Kyuubi****  
****  
**Es 10 de Octubre la aldea se encuentra celebrando excepto un niño de 5 años de edad con pelo rubio que camina con cuidado por las calles de la aldea, a pesar de ser solo un niño esta solo y con miedo a su alrededor procurando encontrarse con nadie, por que esta solo es fácil es un huérfano pero ha estado cuidándose solo desde los 3 años cuando fue echado del orfanato, que lo hace muy diferente simple 3 bigotes en cada mejilla marcándolo como el portador del Kyuubi.

" Espero que esa peste no se aparezca por aquí" comento un hombre dando al impresión de estar borracho

"no te molestes si lo encontramos esta vez terminaremos el trabajo del Yondaime" respondía otro que tenia apariencia de Shinobi

"Ya no se porque el Sandaime lo cuida, apenas crezca nos acabara a todos" respondía el borracho añadiendo veneno a sus palabras

"_Por que me quieren hacer daño, que les hice yo_" pensaba el rubio mientras trataba de no llorar

El Jinchurriki se deprimía mas a medida que la conversación seguía, era lo mismo todos lo años, el decide salir de ahí antes de que lo descubran y el tumulto comienza por lo que corre resguardado en los preparativos de la celebraciones que comenzara al anochecer.  
**En uno de los caminos hacia la aldea**

Un joven no mayor de 24 años, de compleción media pelo rojo y singularmente cargando una espada y con toda la apariencia de un espadachín andante aun que su rostro emitiera una calma que puede llegar a bordar con la torpeza o inclusive la estupidez, cruzaba un expendio de te preparado para los viajeros que trazan si objetivo en Konoha.

" oro? parece que termine en las Naciones elementales" exclamaba libremente como si no tuviere alguna otra preocupación " me pregunto como estará mi hermana, hace 6 años que no recibo noticias de ella desde que me volví ronin"

El espadachín decide ir a dar una visita a su familiar y quizás a uno de sus amigos en la aldea escondida de la hoja en Hi no kuni.

**Aldea de Konoha**

Ya había caído la tarde en la aldea y dos ojos azules observaban con tristeza la aldea desde el monte Hokage, específicamente la cabeza del cuarto, la melancolía y soledad que mostraba era grande al ver como mucha gente andaba con sus familias y daban la impresión de felicidad, por que será que eso no se le permite recibir ese trato, en eso simplemente comenzó a temblar recordando lo que había visto y sufrido a tan corta edad, eso solo tendía a deprimir mas al niño. Decidiendo que ya era tarde busca un lugar para esconderse, hoy no dormiría en su apartamento especialmente si no quería sufrir.

" Por que soy el único que tiene que sufrir así" se repetía a si mismo cada es con un tono mas depresivo "no puedo pensar así o terminare como los del abanico en la ropa además seré Hokage"

" no por favor ya déjenme en paz" una vos femenina muy joven, por su tono parecía asustada, lo suficiente para detener al rubio y buscar de donde proviene

" JAJA no me hagas reír primero rara y ahora indefensa" esta era la vos de un varón, junto con risas de otros niños y niñas por igual

" Vaya solo con ver tu rostro da miedo" es vos era femenina pero mas ruda, a través de la risa se podían escuchar los sollozos de la joven a quien molestaban

"Por que son tan malos" era una voz dulce pero se podía reconocer la tristeza y el dolor en sus palabras de tanto que la molestaban

"Por que eres Patética, Débil y Fea" para este momento el rubio ya estaba molesto, algo que no soportaba era gente que se aprovechaba de otros y mas de las mujeres y niños, una de las razones por la que detestaba a los pervertidos y mujeriegos

Otro niño añadió "Eh escuchado que ahí un niño demonio o zorro que mis padres odian arias buena pareja rara"

Antes de que las palabras prosiguieran un gran "crash" se escucho, los niños voltearon para ver al rubio que había caído con una rama en mano muy molesto. Sus ojos azules se posaban en el grupo eran 5 entre chicos y chicas todos parecían unos años mayores que el pero lo que le llamo su atención era una joven cuya edad parecía ser la misma que la suya, la pobre estaba acurrucada y por su rostro se notaba que había llorado demasiado, esa imagen solo logro enfurecer mas al portador del Kitsune.

"POR QUE NO LA DEJAN TRANQUILA" grito el rubio a todo pulmón sin saber que sus acciones eran vigiladas por un encapotado con mascara de perro

"_Interesante, aunque teme defenderse de los aldeanos no teme defender a alguien mas" _Pensaba el ANBU al ver la escena justo abajo de el

"Grr quien eres? no importa acaso te crees un héroe o que?" el rubio no respondió, su concentración se encontraba en la joven que parecía calmarse

"Miren ese enano cree que puede defenderla jajá" a este punto los niños se echaron a reír, todo lo contrario la chica torturada parecía aliviarse que alguien pudiera defenderla y el ANBU que estaba observando la imagen con repudio similar al de rubio

" Si lo hare, por que algún día seré Hokage y protegeré a quien lo necesite Dattebayo" comienza cargando la rama contra el grupo que se reía a carcajadas

El primer golpeado que era el líder, no supo que ni cuando hasta que sintió como el pedazo de la rama con algunas hojas era arremetido contra el, no era muy fuerte pero si molesto, las chicas trataron de retroceder mientras que los otros 2 agarraron piedras y palos para golpear al rubio que parecía entretenido golpeando a su líder, antes de que pudieran hacer algo varias piedras impactan contra sus mano haciéndolos soltar las armas que tenían y agitar sus manos por el dolor. Para cuando lograron levantar la mirada sintieron un golpe por la misma rama. Al estar con algunas cortadas y golpes el grupo no hace más que retroceder dejando a los 2 solos.

" Estas bien?" dijo el rubio tratando de sonreírle, pero era difícil con los moretones que había recibido en la lucha

"hai" respondió casi en forma de suspiro, todavía tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado

"esos niños pueden ser muy malos y...." nota que la niña trata de esconder la mirada "que sucede?"

La joven intenta retroceder por miedo a ser herida o al menos insultada "no es nada, por favor no ves mi rostro que soy fea, ellos tiene razón" el rubio simplemente por su propia inocencia alza el rostro de ella para verla mejor

"Jeje esos niños además de malos son mentirosos, eres muy bonita" ante esto la niña no sabia que responder ella se encontraba perdida en los ojos azules de su salvador pero algo le intrigaba y es que esos ojos no solo comunicaban preocupación por ella sino también tristeza y soledad ella solo logra responder con un suave "arigato"

"entonces te sientes mejor?" preguntaba el rubio, "no te preocupes, algún día seré Hokage y cuando lo sea no permitiré que los demás sufran dattebayo" la chica no podía evitar sonreír ante esa declaración casi olvidando que hace unos momentos ella era molestada

Los momentos pasaban mientras ellos conversaban el ANBU que miraba la escena no podía evitar sonreír ante las acciones del rubio, "_A pesar de su dolor no abandona a nadie quizás si la aldea viera esto no o tratarían mal_" pero esos pensamientos fueron cortados por un tumulto de gente que se aproximaba a los jóvenes, aldeanos, Shinobis y esos abusivos, el ANBU no podía evitar mirar con disgusto

"Miren ahí esta el niño demonio, el que lastimo a mi hijo" grito una aldeana " y también asusto a mi hija" agregaron otros

Un Shinobi no pudo evitar la niña que estaba con el "y además miren como ha molestado a esa niña ese demonio ahí que matarlo ahora" señalándole a los demás la ropa sucia de la niña además de los rastros de lagrimas en su rostro

El rubio al ver el tumulto pone a la joven detrás de el de manera proyectiva mientras miraba con ira a los niños que se hacían pasar por victimas "no..... porque?.... otra vez no" fue lo que logro escapar de el rubio antes que la turba atacara

Un Chunin no para de ver con disgusto al rubio y saca un Kunai "Términos le trabajo del cuarto en su honor" dicho esto avienta el Kunai hacia los indefensos niños sin remordimiento alguno

El portador del Kyuubi solo podía apreciar con miedo el proyectil que les avía lanzado hasta que una capa negra aparece y atrapa el Kunai con su mano, el ANBU ya había visto suficiente y no permitirá mas

El mismo ninja que aventó el Kunai tuvo la osadía de decir una estupidez "Oí ANBU acaso quieres tener el honor de acá......." antes de que pudiera terminar ya tenia un Chidori incrustado en el pecho y comenzaba a vomitar sangre, antes de sacar su mano del pecho del cadáver logra gritarle a los niños "corran yo los detendré" antes de lanzarse contra el tumulto

EL rubio no sabia que hacer primero tenia miedo por lo que le iba a pasar luego estaba agradecido por que alguien se había atrevido a ayudarlo, el flujo de emociones no lo dejaba pensar hasta que ve el rostro lleno de miedo de su acompañante decide que la seguridad de ella es importante y corre con ella para sacarla de ahí

Los gritos de dolor eran opacados por los de los aldeanos que decían "mantén al demonio", "no dejen que se lleve a esa niña" y "rápido por ahí se fue", el ANBU a pesar de su habilidad no podía ir en contra de tanto numero y algunos lograron escapársele para ir en persecución del rubio, en este momento maldecía que los demás ANBUs y el Hokage estuvieran afuera.

Los niños habían corrido hasta llegar cerca de la entrada donde creían que podrían esconderse al menos hasta que un Jounin apareciera y agarrara a la joven y la alejara del rubio "Bigotes-san" logra gritar antes de que se alejaran del lugar donde el Jounin planeaba ir a dejarla con sus padres después de acabar con el "demonio"

EL rubio no sabia que hacer por lo que intenta gritar " déjenla en.... AAAAHHHHH" se ve obligado a terminar al sentir algo frio en su costado, notando mejor era un Kunai incrustado en s lado derecho, con lagrimas en los ojos mira de donde pudieron haberlo lanzado para ver un grupo aun mayor que antes

"Rápido terminémoslo" y "aprovechemos y que muera fuera de la aldea" fueron los últimos gritos que escucho el rubio antes de recibir una tremenda paliza mientras ellos movilizaba y pateaban al niño que lloraba de dolor fuera de la aldea y por el camino hasta alejarlo por completo

**30 minutos después en la afueras de Konoha**

El tumulto ya se había alejado de la aldea mientras todavía golpeaba y cortaba al protector de la aldea, el gusto y satisfacción en sus ojos enfermaría incluso a un ANBU de NE, y todo por golpear a un indefenso niño que hace rato ya no lloraba o pedía clemencia hacia ya mas de 10 minutos que se encontraba inconsciente.

" Disculpen que sucede" exclamo con curiosidad un pelirrojo con una cicatriz en la cara al ver un bulto de gente reunida

Un Shinobi decide responder " nada solo matamos un demonio" haciendo se aun lado para mostrarle el cuerpo cubierto de sangre del niño

Esa imagen logro que el semblante despreocupado cambiara por uno totalmente alterado "UN demonio si solo es un niño suéltenlo ya" mientras caminaba hacia ellos soltando KI (Killer Intent - o Intención Asesina) logrando que al menos los aldeanos retrocedieran y los ninjas con menor rango comenzaran a sudar

Un par de Chunin intentan detener su paso sacando sus ninjato y Kunais pero son arremetidos contra el piso sin necesidad de que el espadachín usara su arma, y en un rápido movimiento logra recuperar al rubio, una vez con el niño en sus brazos seguro se dispone a retirarse para revisarlo y curarlo

"no permitiremos que salves a ese demonio" a esto gran parte del grupo a excepción de los 2 Jounin que planearon esto se lanzan contra el espadachín en busca de retribución

"descuida no dejare que te toquen" susurra el ronin al ojiazul antes de depositarlo, desenvainar su espada y arremeter contra la turba neutralizándola sin esfuerzo, los Jounin estaba tan absortos por la velocidad del pelirrojo que no habían notado la llegada del Hokage junto con varios ANBU, uno de los cuales estaba muy golpeado con la mascara de perro

"que sucede aquí?" pregunta uno joven con mascara de comadreja "por que demonios están atacando a Naruto y a ese espadachín"

El Hokage no podía hacer nada mas que sentirse enfermo al imaginarse lo que había pasado, su rabia se convirtió en miedo al ver con quien estaba la turba enfrentándose, hacia varios años que no veía esa técnica y ahora muchos se lanzaba contra ella sin oportunidad alguna pero decide ver hasta donde termina esto ya que tendría muchas preguntas que hacer y algunas que responder

"veo que no eres malo" dijo uno de los Jounin antes desenvainar su espada "pero veamos que puedes contra nuestro Kenjutsu" respondió el otro igualmente armado

Ante esto el ANBU comadreja se había preocupado el ya conocía esos estilos y son peligrosos "Hokage-sama no cree que seria bueno detenerlos, el espadachín esta en problemas"

"no lo creo Itachi, mira y te sorprenderás"

"pero Hokage-sama esos son los estilos de la flor d Konoha y la danza lunar, los mejores" preguntaba el de mascara de perro

"Kakashi, Itachi yo conozco esa persona, se que esos estilos son igual de poderosos a esos de los espadachines de la niebla pero....." dejo con interés para ver el desenlace

Los Jounin creían que ya habían examinado a su contrincante y decidieron lanzarse en un ataque combinado sin saber que estilo usa su oponente

Sakura no tatzumaki (torbellino de cerezos)

Kanazuki no Mai (danza de la luna creciente)

Battojutsu Soryusen- Ikazuchi (Arte del desenvaine doble relámpago de dragón)

El primer Jounin salta y trata de dar varios golpes en forma de ráfaga mientras el segundo hace sus clones, pero antes de lograr asestar su combinación mortal el samurái envaina su espada y realiza su técnica desenvainándola de manera rápida e impactándoles consecutivamente a los 2 Jounin antes de quedar atrás de ellos.

" No son rivales para el Estilo Hiten Mitsurugui Ryuu" termino Sarutobi después de dejarlos con la intriga

Los ANBUs miraban fascinados como las espadas de los Jounin se partían en 3 pedazos y los mismo caían al piso sin dar señal de reacción alguna, al menos se preguntaba eso hasta que el samurái se acerco a ellos todavía con la mirada asesina

"Abuelo Sarutobi" Ante esto los ANBU se pusieron nerviosos, nadie tenia el valor de decirle así solo 3 personas lo hacían y 2 están muertas y la única viva es Naruto "puedo preguntar por que estos aldeanos y ninjas atacaban a un niño indefenso"

" Shinta puedo explicarlo bien pero es algo largo" respondía nerviosos el profesor de los Jutsus

Algo impaciente "Sabes muy bien que ya nadie me llama por ese nombre y tengo tiempo"

El anciano solo suspiro y comenzó indicando que la aldea fue atacada hace algo de tiempo y que dentro del niño se había encerrado al demonio para proteger la aldea, los deseos de Minato, pero como lo han tratado los aldeanos y muchas otras cosas que pusieron mas molesto al espadachín.

"No puedo creerlo que bajo a caído esta aldea, por que Minato no hace nada?"

"El no puede, murió durante el sello y el consejo no me deja hacer mucho"

"Ya perdiste tu toque anciano, dudo que Kushina permitiera eso también, mi hermana no permitirá ese tipo de atrocidades"

"ella también murió" con esto pudieron ver un rasgo de tristeza en el espadachín "murió después de dar a luz...." se detuvo y miro a Naruto por un instante, fue muy rápido pero no lo suficiente como para que el Samurái no lo notara y sus ojos se abrieran por completo

" el es el Hijo de mi hermana" decía con un tono asesino que puso nervioso a los ANBU mientras el Hokage no podía respirar bien por la cantidad de KI que soltaba el pelirrojo, al mismo tiempo que maldecía el haber dado esa información sin querer y nervioso de que si dice algo mas las cosas se pongan feas

" Ella no murió por el parto, sospechamos que fue asesinada pero no tenemos pruebas mas que una mancha de sangre en la pared, parece que después de dar a luz fue atacada y se llevo con sigo a varios atacantes" Los ANBUs ante esta revelación se sorprendieron esa información hubiera iniciado muchas investigaciones y muchos respetaban a Kushina y hubieran participado felices en la investigación

"y por que no se nos informo" pregunto el de mascara de perro

"El consejo no me lo permitió" respondió Sarutobi mostrando su impotencia para verificar los hechos "sospecho de algunos pero no tengo pruebas"

"es que acaso todo el consejo lo detesta?" pregunta el samurái

"no todos, solo los clanes civiles y mis viejos compañeros inclusive el Uchiha lo quiere muerto, pero algunos hasta lo apoyan o lo intentan ayudar como son el Yamanaka, el Nara, el Akimichi, los Inuzuka y otros menores, Los Hyuga y los Aburame se mantiene neutrales con respecto al niño"

"Y toda esa vida de sufrimiento, esta decidido me lo llevo conmigo"

"no puedes" respondió nervioso el Hokage " el deseo de Minato era que viviera en la aldea, además el quiere ser Shinobi y también Hokage"

"Eso no importa después de como lo han tratado no me sorprendería que le sabotearan su desarrollo" esto sorprendió al Hokage, sabia que podían hacerle algo mal en la academia pero sabotearlo para que se mate eso si seria imperdonable

"creo que seria mejor preguntarle a Naruto, se como es el a pesar de ser excluido y maltratado o ignorado nunca se rinde, es terco pero de buen corazón aunque no saben por que lo odian no guarda rencor a nadie y trata de ayudar a los demás hoy lo vi salvar a una niña de unos brabucones" respondía Kakashi aun adolorido por su batalla

"_Eso suena a lo mismo que haría Kushina, hermana el tiene tu personalidad deberías sentirte orgullosa"_

" Oigan esta despertando" respondió Itachi al ver que el niño se movía

Antes de que los demás fueran a ver el espadachín corrió hacia el su sobrino para ver como estaba solo para notar como sus heridas sanaban rápidamente y algo mas "_imposible el es la viva imagen de Minato, je así que el nunca condenaría a alguien a que sacrifique a su hijo o a un huérfano, así que sacrificaste al propio, que harías si ves como la aldea lo trata"_

"UH duele, he donde esto?" mira a su alrededor asustado por algún ataque extra pero nota a un pelirrojo que lo veía con cariño y al viejo Hokage "Ojisan que sucede" abre los ojos aun mas preocupado " donde esta ella, esta bien?"

Esta ultima pregunta sorprendió a los presentes, aun después de la paliza todavía se preocupa por otros, fue el pensamiento colectivo

"Ella esta bien Naruto, fue entregada a sus padres" con esta respuesta el rubio se alegro pero aun así con un tono de tristeza

"esta bien Ojisan, esos niños eran crueles con ella, por cierto quien es el?" señalando al pelirrojo

"Naruto, el es Shinta Uzumaki tu tío" ante esto el infante no paraba de mirar al espadachín

"entonces sabes donde están mis padres o por que no has venido todo este tiempo" preguntaba indignado y algo molesto

Antes de que Shinta pudiera responder Sarutobi se acerco a el y le reafirmo quien era el padre pero también el porque no podían decirle de el en especial por los peligros de IWA, con una afirmación de la cabeza le da a entender lo que puede decir

" Si bueno soy el hermano de tu madre Kushina Uzumaki, el de tu padre no puedo decirlo todavía pero ambos no te abandonaron, ellos murieron protegiéndote y por mi parte hasta ahora me entero, pero descuida ahora te protegeré, no estarás solo y además te enseñare a defenderte" con esto el niño al no encontrar decepción en sus palabras hiso lo que cualquier niño haría saltarle encima y abrasarlo con fuerza como tratar de obtener esa ternura y cariño que nunca tuvo

"entonces Ojisan el vendrá y vivirá conmigo en mi apartamento dattebayo"

" No Naruto yo te llevare conmigo en mi viaje, soy u Rounin"

"Pero yo prometí que seria Hokage para que la gente no sufriera nada parecido a lo que yo sufrí o no Ojisan ese asiento será mío y no puedo hacerlo si no soy Shinobi además dentro de poco entrare a la academia ninja"

Sarutobi decide jugar una carta "es cierto para ser Hokage debes ser Shinobi y para eso debes saber ninjutsus que se enseñan en la academia y graduarte de ella"

"Pero no puedo permitir que te quedes aquí, no mientras te tratan así y sin poder defenderte"

" Pero y si va contigo un tiempo" irrumpe Kakashi " si va contigo podrá conocerte y podrás entrenarlo, así cuando regrese que entre al ultimo año de la academia y se gradué de Shinobi"

Las parte parecieron considerar la idea pero fue Naruto quien de un brinco acepto eso, poder viajar con su familia, ser fuerte para defenderse y mas que nada protegerla a ella, ante lo cual recibió unos cuantos silbidos de los ANBUs que disfrutaban ver la cara de alegría del niño pero también verla así de avergonzado

" Bien entonces, cual es la edad a la que se gradúan normalmente los Shinobis?" pregunta Shinta

"normalmente a los 12, y como Naruto hoy cumplió 5, tendría que regresar con el en 6 años cuando cumpla 11" afirmo el Hokage feliz al ver que aceptaban la decisión y que Naruto no solo seria feliz y ya no estaría solo sino que seria mas fuerte y competente

" Bien entonces no iremos de inmediato, estas listo Naruto?"

"pero no podemos pasar por la aldea quiero despedirme de algunas personas"

"Calma Naruto no te iras para siempre además dijiste que regresarías o no"

" Si pero quiero darle las gracias a Ayame y el viejo Ichikaru, además de un niño perezoso que me ayudaba muchas veces diciendo Mendokuse"

Ente todos solo un tipo de persona entra en esa descripción "un Nara"

"Descuida puedes irte yo les diré, aunque me duele verte partir"

"Ojisan tu lo dijiste no me voy para siempre regresare, ese sombrero no se quedara en tu cabeza para siempre Dattebayo"

" Naruto entonces no vamos" y con una respuesta positiva agarra al niño y va en un camino contrario " por cierto abuelo Sarutobi nos vemos, descuida nada le pasara a mi sobrino" con esto ultimo desaparecen en el camino

El profesos no sabia como reaccionar a parte de tristeza al verlo partir pero feliz al ver que va con un familiar y alguien que no lo contaminara como jiraiya eso espera, el anciano es sacado de sus pensamiento al escuchar diversos gruñidos y gemidos de dolor provenientes de donde se sostuvo la lucha

"imposible todos están vivos pero si yo vi como uso su espada con ellos" decía Itachi sorprendido al verlos a todos con vida

"_así que ya no matas he Shinta entonces Naruto crecerá bien contigo" _al ver a sus Anbus les ordena "llévense a este tumulto con Ibiki para que reciban su castigo"

"Hokage sama con todo respeto, puedo preguntar algo"

"si Kakashi?"

"El dijo que ya nadie lo llamaba Shinta entonces cual es su nombre verdadero?"

"El Antes se llamaba Shinta Uzumaki pero después se lo cambio a ......Kenshin Himura"

Esta información les resulto algo difícil de tragar, y tragando saliva pensaban en lo cerca que estaban de enfurecer al Hitokiri Batusai alguien que podía acabar con ellos sin saberlo, pero también reconfortados al ver que es alguien que cuidaría de Naruto ante todo

**Con Naruto**

"así que ese es tu nuevo nombre, entonces puedo cambiármelo Ken-san?"

"todavía estas muy joven para cambiártelo, mejor espera así al menos recordaras a tu madre"

"Hai"

"hablando de nombres, como se llamaba esa niña que protegiste, se nota que le tienes mucho interés"

Todo sonrojado el rubio contesta "hay no es eso, es cierto que era bonito pero yo etto" hace una pausa " demonios nunca le pregunte el nombre" comienza a correr para todos lados " pero tampoco le dije el mío" se tira al piso a dar vueltas

"Jajá" se reía Kenshin mientras veía ese despliegue "_Igual a Minato, ambos son igual de densos que el mármol"_

Authors Note: se que es muy rapido, posiblemente mas tarde logre mejorarlo, pero bueno espero les guste el X-over, la pagina donde lo publique anterior mente fue Forosdz bajo el nick de Dragonknight.


	2. Chapter 2

Diclamer: Naruto no me pertenece, los derechos son de Kishimoto, lo mismo va para Rounin Kenshin

_**Capitulo 2 "Gatos y Espadas"**__**  
**_**  
**  
Había Pasado una semana desde el inicio del viaje de Naruto con lo que parecía ser su única familia en el mundo, pero era feliz y la vida de ronin era mucho mejor que la que tenia en la aldea de Konoha o al menos mucho mas sana, solo una semana de estar juntos y ya Kenshin le había enseñado lo básico para sobrevivir afuera o acampando, casi siempre no tenia dinero pero Naruto no se quejaba bueno al menos por eso no.

"Ken-san cuando me enseñaras a usar una espada?" preguntaba el rubio por novena vez del día

"Naruto no se si debería, eres muy joven y mi estilo es peligroso" respondía sin quitar la mirada del caldo

"Pero Ken-san por que no, yo podre manejarlo Dattebayo"

"por que es un estilo que puede cambia tu vida como lo hiso conmigo y no se si estoy listo para ser maestro además ahí algo que te hace falta" pensaba el pelirrojo antes de probar la comida "por que es un estilo muy difícil y necesitas una espada"

"Entonces me consigues una? y también me enseñaría a hacer eso con la mirada"

"ya lo veremos aunque no creo que estés listo para usar el Ki, hey por cierto la comida esta lista"

"Hai, no será rameno pero esta rico" Comienza a engullir el rubio como si le fueran a quitar la comida

"Prefiero esperar, no quiero que pierdas tu infancia pero tampoco que sacrifiques tus sueños" pensaba mientras miraba a su sobrino comiendo

Naruto y Kenshin por ahora se dirigen al norte justo a la frontera con Kumo, la razón de esto era que para regresar a su tierra solo habían 2 salidas una era por la frontera con Iwa pero con Naruto y su semejanza con Minato seria demasiado riesgoso, la Segunda es por el camino costero de Nami no Kuni (tierra de las olas), curiosamente esta region esta situada al sur pero alguien tiene un pésimo sentido de orientación.

"Oro? pensé que en la tierra de las olas había niebla no nubes de tormenta"

"creo que nos perdimos Ken-san"

"Eso parece, bueno según se hay una aldea ninja por aquí, al menos podremos conseguir algunas provisiones"

" y también algunas Ninjutusus"

"Oro, no lo se, bueno veré que pudo hacer, pero desde ahora te lo digo no puedo usar ninjutsus así que solo aprenderías la teoría hasta llegar a la academia"

"Ah" replico con un tono decepcionado "y entonces como es que mi madre era una Shinobi, podrías decirme mas de ella, me dijiste que era tu hermana pero no conozco mucho de ella" exclama con algo de tristeza al tener que preguntar por su madre

"Si te diré lo que pueda, Ambos somos de una aldea escondida en la Uzi no Kuni, no preguntes donde esta por que ya no existe, debido a una guerra civil desapareció, yo era un poco mas joven que tu cuando eso paso por eso no me acuerdo de mucho, el hacho es que después me capturaron y me querían vender como mercancía junto con 3 jóvenes, durante ese tiempo crecí junto a ellas y se convirtieron en como mis hermanas"

"en...entonces no somos familia de verdad?"

"Claro que si somos familia, ellas eran como mis hermanas pero yo desconocía que tenía una hermana hasta más adelante"

"entonces que paso?"

"ellas murieron tratando de protegerme" mostrando un aire de soledad y tristeza

"perdón no quera que recordaras eso"

" no importa, me siento feliz que me quisieran proteger cuando atacaron los bandidos pero me siento mal conmigo mismo por no poder hacer nada para ayudarles, para ese momento yo sentía el miedo de morir, hasta que apareció mi maestro"

"Maestro?"

" Si Seijuro Hiko, el me rescato, con el pudimos darle sepultura a mis hermanas y además me cambio el nombre, diciendo que Shinta Uzumaki no era un nombre muy intimidador. el fue también quien me enseño a usar la espada para defenderme"

"y entonces como supiste que tenias una hermana"

"Resulta que Mi maestro es buen amigo de un Shinobi de nombre Jiraiya, cuando yo estaba en entrenamiento el llego con un joven de nombre Minato y llevaba a mi hermana herida en sus brazos buscando donde curarla"

"Entonces fue de suerte que los conocieras"

"Casi, pero eso no importa mas tarde te daré los detalles" señalando enfrente "Mira llegamos a Kumogakure no sato"

El rubio comienza a saltar de alegría, pero después para en seco, varios pensamientos nublaban esa alegría reprimida "Y si me tratan como en Konoha" pensaba pero una mano en su hombro lo hiso voltear, ahí encontró a su tío con una mirada cálida indicándole que todo saldría bien, una ves mas calmados se acercaron a la aldea.

"Alto y defina su asunto en Kumo" pregunta un guardia

"Somos 2 viajeros, parece que nos perdimos y buscamos restablecer provisiones para un largo viaje" responde calmadamente el pelirrojo

"Solo son un Ronin y un niño, bueno mientras no hagan nada que corrompa la paz todo estará bien" aseguro el segundo guardia

Aceptando la invitación ambos entran a ver la aldea, simplemente quedaron asombrados, Kumo a diferencia de Konoha no tiene mucha población y esta mas fuertemente armada que la pacifica (irónico no) Konoha, pero aun así ahí mas civiles que Shinobis, claro el viaje por la ladea fue tranquilo hasta que pasaron por un Casino donde una Rubia comienza a gritar maldiciones mientras trataba de vender un cerdo, Kenshin al notar esto decide sacar a Naruto de ahí antes de que se le pegara ese florido lenguaje

"Mira Naruto ahí esta el parque por que no juegas un rato mientras busco algo"

"demo Ken-san" respondía completamente nervioso el rubio

Al ver el nerviosismo del niño "descuida aquí nadie te conoce y no tienen nada para odiarte, además estaré cerca"

Con esta respuesta el ojiazul sale corriendo al parque con la esperanza de conocer algunas personas, Kenshin no evita sonreír a su falta de éticas y da vueltas por el distrito comercial, primero algunas provisiones básicas así como un nuevo traje para Naruto el naranja es una forma de decir "aquí estoy mátenme" pero por la falta económica seria solo uno y algo sencillo, mientras rondaba por la zona logra adquirir 3 pergaminos con Jutsus 2 de viento de nivel C y uno de trueno de nivel D "para cuando este listo, si es que quiere regresar a la aldea" y los esconde en su traje, también logra conseguir un Inn para dormir por los siguientes 4, donde debería hacer ciertas labores para ayudar y ganar algo extra para el viaje y quien sabe buscar un medio para llegar a Nami no kuni.

**Con Naruto**

El rubio había llegado al centro del parque donde esperaba ver niños de su edad, claro al encontrarlos no sabia como presentarse o moverse entre ellos, tiene 5 años y para empeorar en la aldea nadie le ayudo con sus cuestiones sociales así que no sabia como entrar, al menos eso pensaba hasta que un sonido llego a sus oídos, fue algo suave y vago pero el definido como alguien que estaba escondido se asusto y salió huyendo, después de eso no supo que hacer y decidió buscar a su tío para recibir las noticias.

"Tío Ken aquí es donde nosotros nos quedaremos a dormir?"

"Si Naruto, pero tenemos que hacer algunos trabajos"

"Ahhh, pero no se hacer mucho"

"Descuida yo te enseñare, reparar bardas, masonería, cocinar entre otras cosas"

"pero creí que eras un samurái"

"Lo soy pero también tienes que hacer muchas cosas como civil para sobrevivir" nota la cara de desilusión del niño "además un ninja debe saber hacer de todo" esto atrapo la curiosidad del rubio

"Esta bien, cuando comenzamos"

"La encargada me dijo que después de la cena"

"Ken-san puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Si Naruto?"

"Por que siempre andas con una espada sínfilo?"

"Por una promesa y algo mas, lo entenderás cuando seas grande"

"esta bien, pero me alegra que no lastimes a nadie"

Kenshin simplemente se sentía algo feliz al ver que a pesar de sus penurias el niño mantenía su inocencia y corazón, solo espera poder mantenerlo así por un largo tiempo, bueno es hora de hacer algunos quehaceres.

La noche fue tranquila claro después de mucho trabajo dentro del inn, incluido unos Shinobis que querían pelear con Kenshin al ver su espada y una Kunoichi que quería llevarse a Naruto (quien lo diría) pero al final los dos yo estaban acostados mientras Naruto veía su nuevo traje solo podía pensar en lo que traería el día siguiente, claro seria mas fácil de no ser por los constantes maullidos de un gato, y una presencia en la ventana.

Authors Note: Segundo capitulo arriba, las referencias serviran a futuro, yo soy de lo que prefiere incluir algunas historias divertidas, pero tambien me gusta ponerle a los personajes historia y mas que nada las razones de ser, ya saben personalidade, gustos y disgusto y la historia del porque, posiblemente pueda incluir algunos Omokages


	3. Chapter 3

Diclamer: Naruto no me pertenece, los derechos son de Kishimoto, lo mismo va para Rounin Kenshin

_**  
**_**"Un camino que escogí esperando que sea el mejor"  
******

Era de Mañana en Kumogakure no sato, un pelirrojo con la cara cicatrizada y un rubio con 3 marcas en forma de bigotes en sus mejillas se acaban de levantar, bueno uno se levanto temprano el otro simplemente se quejo de un gato que no dejaba de maullar toda la noche

"Tío Ken, no puedo dormir un poco mas?" menciona un rubio somnoliento

"no solo tenemos que ayudar con el desayuno y creo que tendras un poco de tiempo libre" responde el pelirojo

" Yawn, esta bien" es la unica respuesta que recibe

El rubio al no tener mas opción se levanta y procede al baño donde se cambia en su nuevo traje, unos pantalones café con un chaleco del mismo color y una camiseta verde claro, era mas normal que su traje naranja, mientras Naruto se encontraba en aseándose Kenshin ya había recogido los futones para arreglar el cuarto y salir a comprar los ingredientes de la comida, el simplemente trabajaría con Naruto en las mañanas ya que quiere que el tenga la mayor infancia posible.

La mañana pasa rápido primero con el desayuno, nada fuera de lo común excepto por las noticias que algunos shinobis de Kumo mencionaron durante la comida, acerca de la masacre en un clan de Konoha y de como trataron de culpar a un "niño demonio" solo para saber que ya tenia mas de 2 semanas lejos de la aldea y que el perpetrador era un miembro del clan, Kenshin solo podía enfurecerse por el tipo de pensamiento que podían tener los de Konoha, rayos ni siquiera estaba en la aldea y lo culpaban de todo.

Mas tarde y sin informar a Naruto de lo sucedido trabajaron en el Inn, donde el pelirojo enseño al rubio un poco de carpintería básica para ayudar a reparar las puertas, luego el almuerzo resulto tranquilo si te refieres a 2 shinobis mas que nada chunin de Konoha que se quedaban en el establecimiento, atacaran a Naruto pero fueron inmediatamente despachados por Kenshin, una ves terminada la comida, Naruto salio al parque mientras que Kenshin se quedaba arreglando el lugar.

Con Naruto

Naruto por los momentos se encontraba pasando por el parque, apenas era la 1 de la tarde pero aun así había pocos niños en el, pero lo que no se le escapo de su vista era una pequeña niña rubia en un columpio, era de su edad, tenia el pelo rubio pero habían 2 cosas que no se escaparon de su vista la primera eran 2 marcas en forma de bigotes en sus mejillas y una mirada de soledad y tristeza al ver a los demás niños con sus familias, esta mirada era muy conocida para Naruto ya que era una que el mismo usaba hasta hace unas semanas.

"Oye estas bien " pregunta el rubio desde atrás asustandola

"AHHH, no me lastimes" mientras se acurrucaba casi como una bolita

Naruto reconoce esta situación, el mismo la había vivido por lo que se sintió un poco mas triste "descuida yo no te haré daño"

"por que no? todos lo hacen" pregunta, tratando de levantarse

"por que no soy como los demás, rayos ni siquiera soy de la aldea" aseguro con una sonrisa

"no me lastimaras, ni llamaras a otros para eso" aun con temor en su voz la niña

"NO, yo no te haré daño es una promesa" decía mientras pensaba en que tanto sufría ella "_ella también esta sola, bueno creo que necesita un amigo"_

"No lo se" ya con un poco mas de confianza

"vamos, acaso no quieres jugar" la toma de la mano y sale corriendo con ella "por cierto soy Naruto Uzumaki"

" Nii Yugito" aun con nerviosismo (si se que no es su edad, pero es mas divertido así)

Naruto ya con un poco mas de confianza lleva a la niña consigo por partes de la aldea, todavía se le hacia extraño el hacho de que la gente no lo mirara fríamente o con odio pero ahora sentía esas miradas de nuevo solo que no dirigido a el sino a su acompañante. Después de un rato se olvido de eso y ambos se pusieron a Jugar por la aldea, ella le mostró algunos lugares de la aldea mientras que el le enseñaba como jugar algunas bromas a ciertas personas que venia haciendo algo malo, almenos hasta el atardecer.

"Naruto, eso fue divertido" exclamaba Yugito tratando de mantener el aliento

"si eso le pasa por pervertido" tratando de aguantar su risa

Ellos habían encontrado un hombre en los baños termales de Kumo espiando al lado femenino, por lo que le hicieron una jugarreta y desatando los amarres liberan el muro exponiendo el pervertido ante un grupo de rabiosas mujeres para su paliza.

"podrás jugar conmigo mañana" pregunta la niña con esperanza

"Si, pero creo que nos iremos dentro de unos días"

Yugito solo puede verlo con tristeza, el primer amigo y posiblemente no lo vera mas " bien, pero prometeme que vendrás"

"claro" antes de levantarse e irse

Cuando Naruto llega al Inn se encuentra con Kenshin haciendo la cena, pero algo asustado al ver a una mujer rubia con una gema en su cabeza y una cara de enojada, mientras rezongaba cosas como "estúpido hotel solo rompí una ventana no era para echarme de ahí" entere copas de sake.

La mañana siguiente Naruto se levanta con ánimos ya que el gato melancólico termino en una bolsa, cortesía de la ayudante de la rubia, así que ayuda rápidamente para ayudar en la cocina, mientras que Kenshin le enseñaba algunos nuevos trucos de carpintería dándole claro los trabajos fáciles, ahora a Naruto le toco servir las mesas, ahí aprendió que esa mujer rubia tenia un temperamento pero también una suerte muy mala, especialmente después de que intento apostar por tercera vez al cerdito que llevaban, el niño hubiera hecho algo pero necesitaba apurarse ya que tenia alguien con quien verse, por lo que salio de inmediato del lugar.

"Yugito donde estas?" repetía el rubio al dar vueltas por el parque

Al no recibir respuesta se preocupa, al menos hasta que ve un tumulto de gente a lo lejos, decidiendo acercarse puede ver su pero pesadilla pero desde el angulo de espectador, la turba estaba persiguiendo a Yugito y la había acorralado, se podía ver el miedo en sus ojos y los gritos de auxilio eran desgarradores, Naruto no sabia que pasaba pero algo dentro de si le indico correr hacia el tumulto antes que la lastimaran y ponerse enfrente.

"NO DEJENLA" grita a todo pulmón

"_Me esta protegiendo"_ pensaba la portadora del Nekomata " No Naruto alejate"

" JAJA alejate niño ella no merece vivir" gritaba uno que otro aldeano

"_Son igual que en Konoha, atacan solo por eso" _pensaba el rubio

"Vamos alejate de la niña demonio o quieres formar parte de la paliza"

" Naruto ale....." es cortada por el rubio

" ya dijo que no" dijo con decision antes de tomar a Yugito y correr por las calles de Kumo

Los 2 niños habían logrado correr hasta lo que parecía una zona de entrenamiento ya que tenia mucho espacio libre y no se podía ver la aldea, siguieron corriendo hasta el cansancio casi hasta el punto de desmallarse.

"Lo logramos" exclamaba el rubio tratando de mantener el aire

" eso fue muy peligroso, pudieron lastimarte" aun con miedo la rubia

" no importa no puedo permitir que te hagan daño" tratando de calmar a su amiga

" arigato Naruto"

" no hay de que para eso somo ami..." no puede terminar ya que recibe un golpe en la cabeza que lo manda a volar lejos

"NO NARUTO"

" así no estorbaras mocoso" exclama un aldeano

Yugito trata de acercarse para ayudar pero es detenida por la turba al primer golpe logra notar algo de sangre que sale de la cabeza de Naruto, por lo que su furia era desatada, ella podía recibir y aguantar las palizas pero no puede ver que lastimen a su primer amigo, antes de notarlo había golpeado a un aldeano, un aura purpura salia de ella mientras que sus facciones se volvían mas bestiales, el miedo en los aldeano era notable hasta que.

" AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" es lo único que exclama Yugito al sentir un ataque relámpago

" esto no podía ser mejor ahora podremos decir que fue en defensa" decía un Jounin mientras que se unía a la golpisa en la turba

"no déjenla cough" un naruto medio inconsciente reclamaba

" ten bestia" reclamaba un aldeano " demonio" reclamaba otro "ja esas lagrimas no servirán" se regocija uno mas al ver las lagrimas que brotaban de ella

" No déjenla" seguia reclamando sin aval, su miedo se mezclaba con su furia, al ver que ella ya estaba inconsciente pero seguían golpeándola ya simplemente no soportaba y todo se volvió rojo sangre antes de oscurecerse y todo era negro.

Al levantarse podía ver que estaba en el cuarto de Inn, Yugito tambian estaba ahí dormida pero sin mucho rastro de la golpista de antes, sus ojos se posaron en una figura enfrente de el.

"Naruto ya esta bien"

"Ken-san que paso?"

"descuida ella esta bien, descansa, hablaremos en la mañana"

"demo-...." siente que algo cae en su regazo "esto es?"

" Un Boken, no podrás aprender Kendo sin una espada, descansa que nos vamos mañana y no te preocupes por ella" comenta Kenshin indicándole para que vaya a dormir

Antes con Kenshin

La mañana había comenzado tranquila almenos hasta que la huésped rubia intenta apostar un cerdo en el establecimiento, después de hablar con la asistente de la voluptuosa rubia logra convencerla de que se calme, solo para terminar en una apuesta, el muy ajeno a la idea intenta rechazar pero no pudo cunado la dueña del local acepta fervientemente, ganando por supuesto el espadachín, pero al no ser ambicioso u otra cosa indico que no se preocuparan.

Después del almuerzo Kenshin sale a comprar alguna provisiones cunado pasa por una tienda de armas, ahí ve una espada de madera y se acuerda de las palabras de Naruto, aun sin saber si era muy temprano o no, decide comprarlo, rondando por la aldea llega a las zonas de entrenamiento, donde se encuentra con una visión muy peculiar.

"Vaya si es el samurai Mesero" habla una Rubia " que estas haciendo"

"Nada, señorita, solo consiguiendo unas cosas"

"si claro y no planeas atacar a nadie, no sera un Yakusa o algo por el estilo"

"no, si mira mi espada notara que es un Sokabato o una espada con un filo invertido"

"Un samurai con una espada sin filo, acaso no puedes lastimar a nadie con eso"

"no me gusta crear dolor ajeno"

"eres raro oye que ese ese tumulto" señalando un grupo de personas

"no puede ser Naruto " sale corriendo hacia el grupo

Kenshin logra llegar para ver como los aldeanos atacaban a una niña brutalmente, antes de poder desenvainar su espada nota un aura roja que sale de Naruto antes de que se levantara y compensara a atacar a los aldeanos sin piedad.

"Naruto, Naruto reacciona" trata de ir pero es detenido por alguien

" Que haces imbécil, ese niño es un Jinchurriki, son peligrosos, sera mejor que te alejes" replica la rubia voluptuosa

" eso no importa ellos son niños y no puedo dejarlo así" soltándose de su agarre

" es tu funeral" desia resignada la rubia

Kenshin logra colocarse enfrente de Naruto usando su espada para bloquear un golpe fatal contra un aldeano, en lo que el grupo se dispersaba Kenshin trataba de calmarlo hasta que lo agarra por atrás ignorando las cortadas y quemaduras que recibía por parte de Naruto, después de llamarlo varias veces el pobre niño se desmalla en sus brazos, los aldeanos iban a atacar de nuevo al ver que el peligro había desaparecido pero no dura mucho, Kenshin había usado su espada para detener la turba furiosa.

"enserio te importa ese niño" responde la rubia de antes

"si, el me necesita mas que nada" antes de escuchar un suave susurro

"no dejen que lastimen a Yugito" dice el rubio todavía inconsciente en forma de murmuro

"así que el estaba protegiendo esta niña, mmmm" pensaba en vos alta la rubia

" eso parece pero no puedo dejarla también, sera mejor argh" se queja del dolor de sus heridas

"dejame curarte, capas si ese niño te ve así se sentirá muy mal" mientras concentra chakra en sus palmas

" gracias pero podrías curarlos ellos también, etto"

"Tsunade, cual es tu nombre samurai?"

" Kenshin, y soy el tío de este niño"

" bien Kenshin como me perdonaste un deuda creo que te ayudare"

Aceptando la ayuda Tsunade y Kenshin se llevan a los niños al Inn, la dueña no pidió explicaciones sino que las dio acerca de Yugito, Kenshin no sabia que tanto se habían unido los 2 por lo que no sabia si podía cuidarla, al menos hasta que Tsunade propuso algo. una ves despierto Naruto le entrega el Boken y le pregunta algo.

" Ne, Naruto, que harás cuando sepas usar la espada"

El rubio simplemente voltea a ver a Yugito y la imagen de una niña que ayudo en Konoha pasa por su mente " yo"

" si? que piensas hacer?"

"Yo planeo" da un respiro "Planeo volverme fuerte para protegerlos a todos y que nadie tenga que sufrir lo que ha sufrido" deica con conviccion en la mirada

"estas seguro de ese camino?" preguntaba Kenshin aun sabiendo la respuesta de antemano

" Hai" con la misma voluntad y conviccion

_"el camino que escojas, bien si estas listo para entrenar con el Hiten mitsurugui ryuu"_ pensaba el pelirrojo "duérmete, no podrás continuar ningún camino si estas cansado"

Con esas palabras y un ultimo vistazo a Yugito decide irse a dormir, todavía sin saber que le espera mañana.

**OMOKAGE**

**"El sonido de la Batalla no se compara con la batalla del Sonido"**

Tercera etapa de los exámenes Chunin, varios equipos genin había logrado llegar a la torre del bosque de la muerte, debido a muchos concursantes se debieron hacer preliminares.

"ShiShi Rendan" UN grito que se escucha antes de un ultimo ataque que deja imposibilitado au participante durante la batalla

"Shousa Sasuke Uchiha"

En los estantes, 2 chicas se emocionan con mientras que un Rubio responde disgustado "Eso fue patético, ganaste pero por muy poco", claro eso era hasta que su Sensei se llevara al dicho Uchiha.

Mientras el tablero esperaba para mostrar quienes eran los que seguian para el combate, 2 personas, o mejor dicho una y su clon, discutian con fuerza.

"No puedo creerlo Gai-sensei, robo mi técnica con solo verla una vez"

"No Importa Lee, veras que aunque copie no podrá llegar a tu nivel, ya tus flamas de la juventud brillan al máximo"

Gai-sensei

Lee

Gai-sensei

Lee

Los 2 corren a darse un abrazo entre ellos, todos compensan a sentirse raros al ver esa escena que empeora con la aparición de un atardecer en una playa. Numerosos sonidos de Kai resonaban por el estadio, ni siquiera la dama de los genjutsus o el mismo Hokage podía liberarse de dicha escena, pero lo peor estaba por continuar

"Sugio, Cejotas, super cejotas pueden enseñarme a hacer eso?" viene del rubio sin saber que bomba había detonado

"Lo escuchaste Lee, hay alguien que puede ver las flamas de la juventud"

"Si Gai-sensi, le enseñaremos como se hace y con su trabajo duro todos podrán apreciarlo"

Tunk, Tunk

"Que fue eso?" pregunta cierta pelirroja, solo para ver a Neji Hyuga y a Tenten estrellar sus cabezas contra la pared contal de olvidar esa escena o quedar inconsciente para no ver mas, lo que ocurra primero

"Genial tenia que darles cuerda ahora no se callaran" responde el Genio sin darse cuenta que sus golpes modifican el tablero

Aburame Shino Vs Aburai Zaku

TUNK

Akimichi Chouji Vs Tsuchi Kin

Tunk Tunk

Orochimaru Vs Sarutobi

"mmm como que hay algo raro con esos, parece que tenemos que actualizar los tableros" responde el Hokage, sin notar como un sierto Jounin palidecia

TUNK

Kyuubi No Youko Vs Namizake Naruto

"El nombre esta mal, es Uzumaki naruto, ya quisiera el dobe tener un nombre tan bueno como ese" replica Kiba sin darse cuenta del nerviosismo de algunos presentes

TUNK

Akamaru Vs Haruno Sakura

"Yosh, la suerte de la flor de cerezo es increíble"

"Pues yo apuesto por Akamaru" responde una ojiplateada "y si le rasguñas la cara te daré un hueso" le murmura

Tunk

"Oigan ya dejen eso, a esperen están inconscientes, bueno quienes quedaron" el examinador revisa el tablero.

Kinta Dosu Vs Aburai Zaku

"Que esos dos pasen al centro"

"Zaku Parece que tenia que pasara de un momento a otro"

"No importa Dosu, almenos uno tendrá que pasar" cerrando su puño

"Estas Listo" pregunta el vendado para recibir un "SI", ambos se miran cara a cara, sus ojos llenos de determinación preparándose para una monumental batalla, esas miradas llenas de fuego que logran opacar las de ciertos shinobi de verde. Dosu mete su mano en su bolsa para Kunai mientras Zaku se muestra impaciente y listo para todo.

"Hajime" esto lo desato todo

Dosu inmediatamente escucha la señal, saca lo que tenia en el bolsillo y lo tira al aire, lo que sea es pequeño, pero por la mirada de nerviosismo de Zaku era algo que podría significar la victoria o la derrota, el objeto no había alcanzado cierta altura cuando Dosu lo agarra y lo arremete contra su brazo. la tensión se libera en un grito.

"CARA"

"CRUZ"

En eso Dosu, levanta la mano y dice "Cara, parece que gane"

"Rayos, bueno me retiro" y con eso Zaku va hacia los balcones, para ese momento el examinador tenia una gota de sudor enorme en la cabeza, mientras que todos los espectadores caen al piso de espaldas, solo los shinobis de verde habían caído desmallados justo como sus compañeros al ver tanta determinación desperdiciada en un momento tan anticlimatico

Kin solo pudo decir algo a su favor "Pudo ser peor, pudieron haberse quedado 2 horas en Ya Ken Po"  
fin

Authors Note: Tercero capitulo arriba, tratare de modificar eso que me digiste al inclir quien dijo las cosas, mientras por lo de la edad de Yugito ya sabemos que en el manga su edad es mayor que Naruto pero aquí la pongo mas joven para algo que tengo planeado despues.


	4. Chapter 4

Diclamer: Naruto no me pertenece, los derechos son de Kishimoto, lo mismo va para Rounin Kenshin**  
****" Hasta que nos volvamos a ver"**

Todavía era de noche en Kumo, mientras los 2 niños dormían plácidamente a pesar de lo sucedido en el día, 3 adultos y lo que parece ser un cerdo mascota todavía se encontraban discutiendo lo sucedido y la nueva información.

"Así que el niño tiene al Kyubi y al parecer ella tiene al Nibi, esto se pone complicado" decía una rubia mientras tomaba algo de sake

"Tsunade-sama como puede decir eso son niños todavía" preguntaba la joven pelo negro mientras abrasaba al cerdo

"Eso no importa, viste lo que paso, pero no entiendo por que quisiste detenerlo si el solo la defendía, al menos yo lo hubiera hecho pero tu pediste que los curara" aclaraba la rubia señalando al pelirrojo

"Bien lo sabes ellos todavía son niños y bueno lo que menos quiero es que sus manos se manchen de sangre y pierdan la inocencia" responde el pelirrojo

"sabes eres demasiado bueno para tu bien, y al parecer ese niño igual" respondía la rubia con algo de burla

" jeje eso creo que es de familia, después de todo es mi sobrino" sonriendo le sin malicia

"Entonces que planeas hacer al ver lo que paso, lo abandonaras o seguirás con el y que harás con la niña?"

"Tsunade-sama como puede decir eso?" la joven preguntaba consternada

"Shizune ellos son Jinchuriki, sacrificios humanos, las personas solo los ven como demonios o armas, y quiero saber que tiene que decir mister espada sin filo" con un tono de sarcasmo

"A decir verdad, seguiré con lo mismo, tratare de que Naruto tenga una vida normal, al menos tanto como la miá y sus acciones de hoy me demostraron que me necesita y no lo voy a abandonar, con respecto a la niña no lo se" se podía sentir el tono de preocupación en su voz

"Lo dices como si fuera el fin del mundo, acaso no intentaras llevártela" con un tono de curiosidad

"Trataría pero Kumo no es como Konoha, no creo que ellos la dejen ir así de fácil y el hecho de ir con 2 niños seria algo difícil" responde el samurai

La princesa de las Babosas gruñe al escuchar su aldea " Así que al menos tuviste permiso para sacarlo pero ella" pone un tono triste al acordarse lo que les dijo la anciana

**Flashback**

Tsunade y Kenshin acaban de curar a los niños y acostarlos cuando la voz de una anciana los hace voltear, ahí ven a la dueña del Inn, pero en lugar de tener una cara de enojo o desprecio son los ancianos notan una ligera tristeza al ver a Yugito.

"Por que tiene que pasar esto?" responde la anciana

"Obachan podría explicarnos por que la aldea no quiere a esta niña?" pregunta con preocupación el pelirrojo

"es una larga historia, pero la cosa es así ella tiene al Nibi sellado, y la aldea lo resiente por algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo"

Hacia varias décadas durante la 3 gran guerra shinobi, todos los países elementales tenían sus guardianes, Konoha tenia al Kyuubi, Kiri tiene al Sanbi, Suna tiene al Ichibi, Kumo tenia al Gobi pero el lobo no le parecía estar en un lugar con mucha tormenta así que cambio su lugar guardián con la Nibi por la zona boscosa, esto no trajo ningún problema ya que cuando 2 bijou querían un terreno simplemente entraban en disputa, esto fue un mero intercambio.

Hace 5 años algo paso y Nibi perdió el control, al parecer fue atacada y estaba herida cerca de la aldea, el Youkai liberado y su sangre comenzaron a envenenar los campos y matar las plantas, Kumo estuvo apunto de morir, ahí Nii Setsuna y Nii Yamato hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, como Shinobis de Kumo descubrieron la causa de los daños.

Nibi no quería causar esos estragos pero con su muerte cerca también lo era el final de Kumo, la hija de Nii Setsuna acababa de nacer pero por el veneno en el aire su muerte estaba cerca al igual que el Nibi, los padres al enterarse de todo y después de discutirlo con Nibi, llegaron a un conclusión que si querían salvar la aldea y a su hija, deberían salvar al Nibi, pero solo podían hacer sellos, después de escuchar lo que sucedió en Konoha con el Kyuubi decidieron sellarla pero este seria diferente, ya que protegería a la niña y la curaría así como mantendría a Nibi viva, como ella es un ser pacifico decidió aceptar y ser sellada para prevenir mas daño.

El problema fue que el sellos era especial y ocupaba 2 sacrificios, sus padres decidieron hacerlo, morir para que su hija viviera y el Nibi siguiera cuidando de la aldea, pero después del sellado, los aldeanos la ven como la razón de la muerte cerca de Kumo y la ven como un demonio aunque Nibi fuera nuestra guardiana los aldeanos la ven despectivamente por sus propios miedos y prejuicios.

Pero para empeorar las cosas el Raikage la ve como un arma en formación, después de su intento fallido de obtener el Byakugan la ve como su nuevo provecto, la niña no se merece este trato y mucho menos ese futuro, lo único que la mantiene cuerdo es el hecho de querer vivir para la memoria de sus padres, lastima que no tenga algún sueño que la inspire, casi ningún establecimiento quiere servirle, el único es el establecimiento de sushi que es mandado por una pareja muy amigos de los padres de Yugito, y cuando no tiene donde dormir duerme aquí, pero cuando eso sucede compensan a cantar los gatos.

"_Eso explica por que en las noches maúllan"_ fue un pensamiento colectivo entre los dos adultos

"(sigh) no se que hacer, cada vez que la veo así me siento mal, por favor cuídenla al menos esta noche" fue lo ultimo que escucharon de la anciana después de irse

**Fin del Flashback  
**

"No puedo dejarla abandonada, pero no se como cuidar niñas, oro todavía no se como haré con Naruto"  
"EH, y cual era tu plan? llevarlo contigo en viajes mientras le enseñas de la vida" con un tono de curiosidad

"Oro" con una expresión confundida

"Que clase de adultos eres, que te enseñaron tus padres" exclamaba algo exaltada la rubia

"perdón pero nunca conocí a mis padres, era llevado como mercancía desde que recuerdo" con un tono de tristes

"gomen no quería, pero aun así es algo irresponsable"

" También lo es abandonar un niño en una aldea que lo odia si poder defendelo, y mas si es lo ultimo que queda su familia"

"Hump aun así no puedes salvarlos a todos como explicas esa niña" respondia la rubia con amargura

" tienes razón no puedo salvarlos a todos pero no pueden culparme por intentarlo" Kenshin simplemente dice

"veo que eres terco, ya se como no te puedo convencer con lo del niño, sera por lo de la niña" dice la rubia sacando un par de dados

" Tsunade-sama que va ha hacer" apretando mas al cerdo

"una ligera apuesta, si yo gano este espadachín cuando se valla se dejara de preocupar por la niña, al llevarse al rubio"

"dejando el destino de una niña a la suerte, eso es bajo" la decepción en el tono era difícil de perder

"eso lo dices Sr espadachín pero si ganas, entonces tu decidirás que sucede con la joven" en lo que tira los dados

PAR

NON

**En la mañana  
**  
Ya es de día, Kenshin y Naruto se encontraban en las puertas de Kumo, despidiendose de una niña que parecía no dejar de llorar

"Yugito-chan, perdón pero no puedes venir con nosotros"

"sniff sniff, pero pero, si se van estaré sola"

"Lo se pero eso no significa que no nos volvamos a ver" respondía el rubio tratando de animar a la niña

"Nani???" aun sin creer " Naruto que dices"

"Que prometamos que nos volveremos a ver, prometeme que estarás bien y que seras fuerte cuando eso pase" con una sonrisa zorruna, aunque por dentro también quiera llorar

"Entonces tu también prometeme que enserio nos volveremos a ver, que siempre seras mi amigo" tratando de recuperar las esperanzas

"Lo prometo y yo nunca retrocedo a lo que prometo ya que es mi palabra" respondía con mas energías

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun" ya con mas ánimos "yo también lo prometo que tampoco llorare y seré fuerte, así no tengas que protegerme"

"Bien si están listos nos vamos Naruto, adiós Yugito, se que estará bien" responde el pelirrojo al salir por la puertas

"Sayona....." es cortada por el rubio

" Nada de Sayonara, como nos volveremos a ver, Ja Ne Yugito" voltea y sale corriendo para que no viera su tristes

"gomen, Ja Ne, Naruto"

Al verlos partir no puede evitar pero sentirse triste, pero el miedo se apodera de ella cuando siente una mano en su hombro y vuelta para ver una mujer rubia algo voluptuosa con una gema en la frente.

"Descuida los volverás a ver" le tira una mochila encima

" Nande?, que es esto?" con tono de sopresa

"Son tus cosas Yugito-chan vendrás con nosotras" exclama la joven que sostenía un cerdo

"Demo, como quienes son ustedes?"

"Solo digamos que ese amigo tuyo, no es el único que tiene quien cuide por el" decía la rubia aun sin creer lo que había pasado

**Flashback**

PAR

NON

Tsunade había levantado el vaso para ver los dados, se alegra al ver un 5, que lo podría convertir en un impar, pero esa sonrisa desaparece, al ver que el otro era un 3 dando un par, dándole la victoria al samurai.

"Veo que gano, entonces puedo decidir que hacer?"

"Si puedes llevártela, casarla, yo que se" con un tono molesto

"Entonces pediré que la cuiden" con un tono sincero

"NANI!?!?!?" fue una respuesta al unisono

"ORO!!!!!" es lo único que puede decir Kenshin al ser sacudido por la princesa de las babosas

"como puedes decir eso, Baka" con furia mientras lo sacudia como un saco de papas

" fácil, ustedes son mujeres creo que podrían enseñarle mas que yo, ademas por lo que se ve son shinobis puede cuidarla y estará en mejores manos que sean maternales a unas manchadas de sangre" con determinacion

" Demo....."

"Una apuesta es una apuesta, y usted la sugirió, y una cosa mas cuídela, no quiero que la intente vender para pagar una deuda como ese cerdo"

" Tsunade-sama intento vender a Ton Ton" con un tono de incredulidad

" Shizune ahora no, necesito un trago"

"creo que mejor necesita hablar con el Raikage para cuidar de Yugito"

**Fin del Flashback**

_" Y pensar que fui tan infantil para hacer esa apuesta, menos mal no aposte mi collar, lo juro esos 2 tiene una suerte" _son los pensamientos de la rubia pero son interrumpidos por una pregunta de Yugito

" Etto, pero y que pasa con Raikage-sama, el nunca me deja salir de la aldea" respondia con un poco de miedo

"descuida, el no dijo nada, así que vienes con nosotros" decía "_Antes que se den cuenta que el viejo esta inconsciente y que fui la responsable"_

" Tsunade-sama nos vamos"

"Si Shizune, por cierto Yugito, quieres ser una Shinobi verdad? que dices si ten entreno" acordandose los demás términos donde Kenshi le pidió que la ayudara a que se pudiera defender "_bueno otra aprendiz"_

"Si, antes lo quería para respetar el nombre de mis padres" Tsunade parecía molestarle la idea hasta que " pero ahora lo hago por que tengo algo importante que proteger, ser fuerte para volverlo a ver y ser yo quien lo salve"

"Jeje, ya me comenzaste a caer bien, y esa razón esta bien, así podrás ser shinobi medico" con una sonrisa normal "_Naruto y Kenshin parece que esos 2 harán mucho en este mundo, al menos les hubiera preguntado sus apellidos"  
_  
Con ese pensamiento el trió y Ton Ton salen de la aldea, no sin que antes Tsunade le echara un vistaso al libro bingo de unos guardias pálidos por donde habían cruzado el pelirrojo y el mocos, en esa pagina se encontraba la foto del espadachín y su descripción " Hitokiri Batousai" casi se le salen los ojos, pero después se acordó de como era, el legendario destajador no es como lo pintan, al comparar la descripción con lo que vio del joven no pudo evitar sacar una carcajada asustando a sus compañeras de viaje.

"Si el es Hitokiri Batousai, que hace de eso del niño Hitokiri Naruto (tormenta asesina), no creo que mejor le queda Hitokiri Kitsune" decía en vos baja toda sin creer que el joven que conoció que se rehusaba a matar era un legendario asesino, pero quien era ella para decir algo ella es la legendario medica y le tiene miedo a la sangre "lo repito esos 2 cambiaran todo"

**Con Naruto y Kenshin**

"Bien Naruto, calmate ella estará bien, quedara en buena manos, eso espero" esto ultimo como un murmullo

"Hai Ken-san"

"Ademas dentro de poco te enseñare a usar la espada, pero primero tengo que enseñarte otras cosas"

"Hai, por cierto que planeamos hacer" aun con duda

"Antes pensaba que viajaremos a mi país, pero rondaremos un año por los demás lugares y después te llevare ahí, así al menos conocernos mas"

"Si, así cuando regreses a Konoha, sabre donde esta todo, dattebayo"

Kenshin no evita sonreír a sus energías

"Ya veras Yugito-neechan nos volveremos a ver, tío nos vamos" en lo que sale apurado

"oro? Naruto esperame" también acelera el paso

El par desaparece en el horizonte sin saber que les espera el futuro, especialmente sin saber nada sobre las personas que conoceran.

Authors Note: Cuarto capitulo arriba, Poco a poco formare la personalidad de los dos, asi veran como se explican algunos cambios, conste aquí Naruto no sera super poderoso, pero si sera mucho mas habil eh inteligente, bueno tanto como Kenshin pueda lograrlo


	5. Chapter 5

Diclamer: Naruto no me pertenece, los derechos son de Kishimoto, lo mismo va para Rounin Kenshin**  
**" Ahora si podre usar esa técnica " diálogos  
_" Se ve tan linda, pero no puedo ella quiere a alguien mas" Pensamientos__**  
**_**" OI NIÑO abre el sello y nos divertiremos" Convocaciones/demonios  
**_**" Me pregunto si Nibi estará libre cuando regresemos" pensamientos de convocaciones/demonios  
**_  
**  
****"Recuerdos, antes de que la espada se tiñiera de rojo"**

Varios mese habían pasado después de que Naruto y Kenshin salieran de Kumo, para ser exacto eran 6 meses que seguían rondando los países elementales, durante ese tiempo el samurai había logrado entrenar a Naruto en los principios del Kendo y a leer a sus oponentes entre otras cosas (cocinar, etc), aunque todavía comente varios errores al leer las reacciones y emociones. para este momento se encuentran en un templo junto a un monje peculiar.

"Entonces se quedaran aquí un tiempo, eh?" pregunta un monje ya algo avanzado en edad

"si no es mucha molestia, solo sera por unos momentos, pero si quiere nos vamos" responde con respeto el pelirrojo

"no importa veo que no tiene malas intenciones" mientras mira a Naruto con u aire de Familiaridad

"enserio Jiji" responde el enérgico rubio

"Ja si, descuiden podrán pasar aquí un rato"

Al pasar al monasterio fueron a la zonas de dormitorios, Kenshin decidió ayudar en algo para pagar la hospitalidad, mientras que Naruto simplemente se puso a entrenar, todo ante la mirada curiosa del monje. Al llegar la hora de la cena los demás del monasterio junto con sus dos invitados se disponían a comer.

"Entonces salimos de la aldea, solo espero verla" relataba el rubio de su encuentro en Kumo

"Así_ que también hay mas"_ Pensaba el monje que los dejo entrar "tengo entendido que quieres ser shinobi eh?"

"Maestro Kogane, por que la pregunta?" menciona otro monje al primero

"Fácil, veo bien en sus ojos, pero quiero saber sus razones" aun con confianza debido a sus años de experiencia

"Hai, si quiero, debo serlo para ser fuerte y evitar que los demás sufran" menciona el rubio con confianza

"MM interesante, pero no sabes ninguna técnica, que dices si ten enseño una?"

"YATTA" grita el rubio pero el pelirrojo pregunta "etto pero no es usted un monje?"

"Maestro Kogane......." pero es cortado

" si es cierto soy un monje, pero antes fui un Shinobi, y descuida no es nada peligroso pero es algo que me salvo la vida muchas veces, se llama Kawarimi" responde el monje

"Si, una técnica y no es peligrosa, que dices Ken-san?"

"Seria bueno, ya te dije que yo no podía enseñar ninjutsus, pero si esta te puede proteger no veo el porque, pero debes seguir entrenando"

Durante la platica algunos monjes que veían raro a sus invitados ahora lo hacían con mas calma al no detectar malicia en su auras, Kogane con calma veía como se alegraba el rubio ante su oferta, pero claro aun así decide preguntar algunas cosas.

"entonces esta bien por usted Batuosai Himura" dicho se tensa al escuchar eso " descuida se quien eres"

"Que es eso, mi tío Ken-san no es ningún destajador" pensionaba molesto el rubio

"Sigh, tendré que explicarlo" frunciendo el ceño y mostrando una mirada que no había resurgido desde la restauración "Naruto, así como tu tienes tu pasado yo tengo el mio, en mi tierra me conocieron como un demonio como Hitokiri Baotusai"

Todos incluido el rubio se sorprenden con el cambio de actitud y como alguien tan relajado y tranquilo podía tener un aura tan fuerte, Kogane al ver la incertidumbre del rubio pidió que mejor le contara su historia, Kenshin sin saber que hacer compensa desde que entrenaba con Seijuro Hiko.

"Bien esto comenos hace ya 14 años, (6 años vagando, 6 años de la restauración y 2 de entrenamiento)" y así comienza su historia

**2 años antes de la restauración durante la era Tokugaua******

  
Un niño de 10 años se encuentra con su maestro en el pie de la cascada cerca de la zona de entrenamiento, a pesar de su juventud e impertinencia todavía mostraba ganas de aprender, ya habían pasado varios años desde que Seijuro lo había salvado y tomo bajo su cuidado al cambiarle el nombre, pero aun así había algo que no podía obtener de el,.....Respeto

"Ya vamos a terminemos de entrenar anciano" replicaba con tono infantil el pelirrojo

" Mas respeto Mocoso, por que simplemente no me dices sensei, estúpido pupilo" replicaba el maestro de las espadas mientras le da la espalda " no hasta que me des un golpe certero"

"Pero estoy cansado" haciendo pucheros

"Mira, si sigues así de inmaduro, la gente sabrá que sigues mojando la cama" recibe un golpe por atrás en la cabeza "Estúpido pupilo"

"eso lo mereces por decir cosas que no" mencionaba el ojos azules con desdén

"esta bien, pero tu haces la cena, no quiero comer tarde" antes de irse a la cabaña

Aun molesto el joven Kenshin decide ir por las cosas para la cena, todavía cuando buscaba algo de leña se encuentra con 3 personas en el bosque, uno era rubio casi de la misma edad sino mayor, uno grande de pelo largo y blanco, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención era una joven que el rubio cargaba, al parecer estaba inconsciente y herida pero su cabello rojo no dejaba de llamarle la atención.

"Oye mocoso" habla el pelo blanco

"Que quieres anciano" responde poniéndose en guardia

"Matte Matte, solo queríamos saber si estamos cerca de la casa de Seijuro, somos buenos amigos" tratando de aplicar al chico

"Jiraiya-sensei, no podemos quedarnos hablando ella necesita atención" habla por primera vez el rubio

"Minato, si vamos donde Seijuro podremos tratarla" tratando de razonar

"Esta bien, mas les vale no mentir, esto solo lo hago por que ella necesita ayuda" aun con desconfianza

Kenshin lleva a los 3 hacia la casa donde Seijuro y el viven, pero no sin quedar viendo extraño al rubio y al peliblanco y aun así extrañado de ver con familiaridad a la chica como si la conociera desde antes. Al llegar a la casa es cuando las cosas se ponen raras

"Sensei, ya regrese y alguien quiere verlo" dice abriendo la puerta solo para recibir en la frente un pedazo de cerámica

"Estúpido pupilo, te tardaste y como es eso que traes personas" sentado tomando una copa de sake

" pero sensei" le cae otra figura

"JAJA, veo que no has cambiado Seijuro Hiko" riendose con familiaridad el pelo blanco

parpadeando "Jiraiya, que haces aquí? olvidalo ven amigo"

"es seguro, todavía no se mueve el pobre" dice el rubio pokeando a Kenshin con una rama

"No te molestes siempre le pasa" moviendo la mano el usuario de las espadas les invita pasar " a quien viene la visita, un trago de sake y quien es el rubio"

"No, es mas por otras cosas, primero el es Minato, mi estudiante y venimos por que queremos atender a esta joven" señalando a la pelirroja

"Mm, esta bien, recuesten la aquí y alguien levante a mi pupilo"

"Nunca cambiaras"

"Jiraiya sensei, yo me encargo, croe que ella ocupara alguno vendajes, si no es molestia"

"Jaja, parece que tienes un buen estudiante, al menos te respeta"

" No eso solo lo hace por que esta preocupado por ella, apesar de ser Jouni sigue siendo un mocoso"

Mientras Seijuro y Jiraiya tratan de curar a la chica, se dan cuanta de algunas, una ves despierto Kenshin, de como Seijuro había cuidado del pelirrojo, de como Jiraiya y Seijuro se conocían de la segunda gran guerra shinobi, uno un samurai y el otro un ninja, así como que ambos son shinobis de una aldea llamada Konoha y que Minato es Jounin y pronto sera Sensei, por el momento ellos se encontraban en un viaje de entrenamiento cuando encontraron a la chica herida.

" Muy bien ya solo queda que despierte" responde Kenshin

" je me alegro, no se como quedo así pero me preocupa" responde Minato

"Preocupado, si ni siquiera sabes su nombre" menciona Seijuro

"Oh, ya veo, así que mi estudiante al fin vio interés en una mujer" sacando una risa pervertida

"Ero-senin no molestes, solo estoy preocupado esos es todo" apunta un rubio todo sonrojado

"mam, argh" proviene de la chica

"Miren esta despertando" menciona Kenshin

"Donde estoy" aun con la visión algo borrosa, al principio cree que esta en peligro pero despues logra enfocarse en Kenshin " Shinta!?!?!"

"Como sabes que yo...." no puede terminar por que es tacleado por la chica que al parecer estaba llorando fuerte mente

" Creí que habías muerto, no sabia que estabas con vida" entre sollozos "me alegro hermanito" es lo ultimo que logra responder antes de caer agotada

"Parece que esta muy agotada"

"Grrr, por que lo abraza si yo la salve" refunfuña un rubio

"Jaja, parce ser que ella tiene otro interés" dice Jiraiya, hasta que ve las lagrimas en Kenshin " Que pasa mocoso"

"Tengo una hermana como es posible" aun en llanto

"Hermana, entonces..... espera no le pregunte su nombre" dando pataletas

Una vez clamado Kenshin esperaron a que la joven despertara, que sucede hasta la mañana siguiente, al despertar ya estaba mas tranquila así que no hubo acciones repentinas, al hablar con ella descubrieron que su nombre era Kushina Uzumaki, así como lo que sucedió en Uzi no Kuni y el porque ambos eran huérfanos, así también como ella termino herida en el bosque la ser atacada por shinobis de Iwa. ella también supo de lo que le había pasado a Kenshin y como había cambiado su nombre.

Después de unos días, en los que Minato y Kenshin entrenaban juntos, Kushina se recuperaba y descubría que su hermano quería entrenar, al saber que la vida de Shinobi no era para el decidió acompañar a Jiraiya y a Minato, a este ultimo pareció tomar le interés. Mientras que Seijuro y Jiriaya discutían un libro raro sobre unas copas de Sake.

Una ves recuperada ella se despide de su hermano y le menciona que ira a Konoha, y que se mantendrán en contacto, una vez las despedidas, Kenshin empieza mas serio su entrenamiento al saber que tiene una familia y quiere verla pronto.

Durante esos 2 años de entrenamiento Kushina y Minato lo pasaban visitando, con los cuales se enteraba de su relación, que Minato ye era Sensei, así como obtener unas escaramuzas de practica y una que otra amenaza si le hacia daño a su hermana.

**Época ****Actual******

**  
**Kenshin relataba su historia de todo lo que le había pasado, después de eso, durante la restauración y el principio de la era Meiji, al terminar con lo que es su vida como ronin, justo en eso creí que Naruto lo odiaría por toda la sangre derramada, pero el niño le dio unas palabras de comprensión "Tenias que hacerlo" claro el omitía quien era su padre y la relación de Kushina, pero no pudo evitar ver el brillo en los ojos cuando menciono a su madre. Kogane les indico que era momento para ir a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Kogane comenzó con el entrenamiento del Kawarimi de Naruto mientras que Kenshin lo entrenaba en Kendo, pero sin enseñarle técnicas el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, indicando que hasta que cumpliera 7 u 8 años.

5 meses pasaron en el monasterio, eso fue lo que le tomo a Naruto dominar el Kawarimi debido a sus estamina y altas reservas de Chakra, durante ese tiempo pudo aprender mas recetas de cocina y uno que otra destreza como bordar. Para este momento ya debían partir, las noticias de la masacre Uchiha y la desaparición de 2 Jinchurriki se habían esparcido por todas las aldeas, así que Kenshin decide partir, capas llevar a Naruto a Japón donde estaría mas seguro hasta cumplir los 11.

"Gracias por todo Kougane-san, pero tenemos que marcharnos"

"Si, si, la vida de ronin no es fácil, cuida bien del niño" voltea a ver a Naruto " y tu cuida a tu tío, aunque sea muy fuerte hay peligro que el no conoce"

"Hai,y arigato por la técnica"

"No hay de que niño, solo es un favor para un igual"

El monje se despide de ellos, mientras los ve partir al horizonte , una voz en su cabeza le hace recordar algo.

**"Así que ya se va, eh extrañare al mocoso"**

"Valla lagartija hacia tiempo que no te escuchaba"

**"Que soy un Basilisco, maldito humano irrespetuoso"**

"Ya, Oí, Yonbi que dices del Jinchurriki del Kyuubi?" menciona le monja a su prisionero

**"No parece muy especial, pero como te dije hace mese Kyuubi esta dormido, aunque el niño no sabe que lo tiene"**

"Cierto pero ha sufrido, puedo verlo en sus ojos y aun así no tienen odio, es fuerte"

"**Solo quiero saber como Kyuubi-sama termino en ese predicamento"**

"No se pero sera bueno que tenga aliados con muchas personas, presiento algo malo"

**"Si pero como ya menciono el Samurai ya conocieron a la portadora de Nibi, aun así si presientes algo malo sera mejor estar preparados"**

"Si, sera por que las cosas se pondrán difíciles o Makoto esta cocinando" lo ultimo lo dice con tono de burla

"**Brrr, no me lo recuerdes, ese muchacho podría matar un demonio con sus recetas"**

"JAJA, esa estuvo bueno"

Con eso regresa al monasterio deseándoles un buen viaje y futuro a Naruto y Kenshin

Authors Note: Quinto capitulo arriba, mas historias del pasado, espero que les entretenga, tratare de relacionar la historia de los dos, por si se fijan trato de que los timeline queden en base a la historia y las relaciones entre personajes.


	6. Chapter 6

Diclamer: Naruto no me pertenece, los derechos son de Kishimoto, lo mismo va para Rounin Kenshin**  
**" Ahora si podre usar esa técnica " diálogos  
_" Se ve tan linda, pero no puedo ella quiere a alguien mas" Pensamientos__**  
**_**" OI NIÑO abre el sello y nos divertiremos" Convocaciones/demonios  
**_**" Me pregunto si Nibi estará libre cuando regresemos" pensamientos de convocaciones/demonios  
**_  
**"Un ronin y un Kitsune llamados Kenshin y Naruto"**

Tokyo 10 años después del Bakumutsu

Era de noche, el frió del clima se notaba atraves de la espesa neblina que cubría las calles de la ciudad Japonesa, en ella 2 figuras se movían, una era la de un joven de 28 años, pelirrojo, una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda llevando una espada en su cintura dando la impresión de ser un espadachín errante apesar de el decreto de las espadas en la nueva era Meiji, viste una Hakama blanca sencilla con la parte de arriba roja, la otra figura era la de una niño rubio de ojos azules, con 3 marcas en las mejillas dando la impresión de ser bigotes, este carga una espada de madera en su espalda, su vestimenta consiste en una Hakama café claro con la camisa blanca y un chaleco café asi como unos googles en su frente. Las dos personas responden al Nombre de Himura Kenshin Y Naruto Uzumaki.

Habían pasado algunos años desde que abandonaron los países elementales, claro durante ese tiempo se esparció algún rumor de que Hitokiri Batousai era acompañado por un niño y se le apodo hitokiri Kitsune o el parentesco de batousai (claro todo esto debido a los comentaros de una Tsunade algo borracha) durante su entrenamiento el pequeño Naruto había aprendido algunas técnicas con la espada pero su velocidad no era la necesaria para lograr esa técnica, agradeciendo el Kawarimi que aprendió en el monasterio es difícil que lo logran golpear pero claro ellos casi nunca se pusieron a buscar pleitos, peleas o problemas claro al menos que estos últimos llegan sin necesidad de buscarlos como ahora.

"Oí detente" se escucha una voz femenina atrás de ellos

Los 2 deciden detenerse al escuchar pasos de alguien detenerse y llamarlos justo detrás de ellos

Ella repite apuntándoles con su espada de madera "Espera batousai el destajador" esta vez ellos se voltean

La chica simplemente les apunta con la espada de madera mientras repite "al fin te encontré Battusai" a esta respuesta los dos simplemente ponen cara de sorpresa "Eres un hombre muy gentil destajador" con esto se lanza hacia ellos blandiendo su Boken

"Rinde te" fue las ultimas palabras antes de intentar acestar un golpe, Naruto se agacha preparandose para hacer un kawarimi en cualquier momento, mientras que Kenshin da un salto hacia la derecha para esquivar el golpe pero termina cayendo en una repisa algo vieja, dicho mueble se rompe haciendo que el espadachín quedara en el piso con los ojos en forma de espiral.

"oroooo?" fue lo único que logra salir del pelirrojo que tenia un balde ene la cabeza

El rubio se acerca "Tío, estas bien ttebayo?" tratando de reanimarlo

"Enserio eres Battousai el destajador?" pregunta la chica acercándose "Escuche que mataste a 3 personas de un solo"

"Un vagabundo, solo soy un simple Rounin" responde el pelirrojo "Estoy viajando con mi sobrino"

La chica mira la escena con algo de incredulidad, primero ve a un espadachín bastante torpe pero hasta ahora nota al niño que lo acompaña indicándole que no es a quien buscaba cuando le indica que es un vagabundo.

"Ademas crees que pueda asesinar a alguien con esta espada?" dándole su espada

La Chica desenvaina la katana para verla de cerca notando varias cosas "Que es esto? no tiene filo?" decía con incredulidad

"Es un Sakabato, y lo que mi sobrino usa es un Booken, si notas no ahí rastros de sangre o señales de corte"

"Sakabato? Booken? mirando a los 2

"Aha, estas espadas no pueden cortar a nadie" mientras se levanta

"Tío estas seguro, ella nos quiso atacar"

"Debiste saber que no era yo verdad?"

"Perdón" responde la chica "Pero que demonios haces caminando por ahi, deberías ser mas cuidadoso con una espada, que no sabes de la regulación de armas de la era Meiji y todavía en la noche cuando el asesino Battousai esta rondando matando gente y para el colmo con un niño de 7 años" regañaba la chica acercando la espada a su dueño de manera peligrosa

"Tengo 9 y me se defender muy bien dattebayo" responde algo indignado

Antes de contestar el sonido de un silbato policial los hace concentrarse en la accion que se realisa mas adelante la chica reacciona "esta vez es el" dicho estas palabras sale corriendo aventando la Sakabato al aire, Kenshin trata de malabarear con la funda para que cuando caiga entre en la misma haciendo una piruetas divertidas.

"Tio crees que debamos ayudar?" pregunta el niño solo para ver la cara seria de Kenshin

**Mas adelante en la calle**

Un Hombre de gran tamaño admira su espada recien ensangrentada y el cadaver de un policia, el sujeto tiene el tamaño de un gorila pero la sed de sangre y mirada maligna de una bestia, simplemente se levanta para ver dos oficiales mas, antes de que ellos pudieran hacer algo usando su mano izquierda da 2 sablazos cortando a los policias matandolos en el instante, dejando al tercer oficial temblando de miedo.

"Es tan fuerte, esto es en realidad una fuerza legendaria" es lo unico que logra decir el oficial antes de escuchar algo atras de el

"Battousai, es el, es el" mientras salta enfrente del policía con la espada en mano

La Chica corre hacia el solo para intentar golpearlo, pero durante el cruce de espada el gorila no sufre ningún daño, la peliazul voltea para ver lo que paso solo para sentir un dolor en su brazo derecho, la habia cortado y ella no lo habia notado, ese momento de distracción fue suficiente para que el enmascarado preparara un golpe descendente con el sable cortando le la espada de madera y arrinconando la.

La mirada deseosa de sangre era obia en el enmascarado mientras blandia su espada con 2 manos para acabar con la chica y hacer brotar su sangre, ella no tiene suficiente tiempo para reacccionar por lo que solo ve como la espada desiende de manera rapida, en un suceso inesperado el vagabundo que habia conocido antes corre hacia ella con su sobrino en la espalda llegando a tiempo para tomarla en sus brasos y sacrala del golpe.

El enmascarado no estaba feliz, su golpe todavia no habia terminado y ya habia notado que alguien saco a su blanco de lugar, notando quien es ve a pelirrojo con una sicatriz en la mejilla y un niño rubio en la espalda, esto lo enfurese mas por lo que en una rapida sucesion cambia la direccion del ataque cambiandolo de vertical a Horizontal con la esperanza de cortar a los 3, el vagabundo ve esto pero no necesita reaccionar.

El corte se efectuá y ante el mascarado y el oficial como las 3 sombras de cortan, la acción fue rápida pero algo rara, falta la sangre, mirando bien nota que donde debieran estar sus victimas solo ahí un gran tronco, volteando ve al vagabundo con la chica en brazos y al niño en el piso con su mano e un una espada de madera todavía amarrada a su cintura.

"Muchas gracias" responde la chica todavía sin comprender bien lo que sucedió

"Es muy peligroso enfrentarse a una espada verdadera con una de madera" sin bajar la guardia

Los silbatos suenan por las calles, obligando al asesina a correr por las calles riendo como un maniático, no sin antes gritar algo perturbador

"Soy Battousai, estilo Kamiya Kashin Batousai el destajador" mientras pasa por las calles a toda velocidad

"Alto" grita tratando de zafarse

"Estas herida no puedes hacer nada" dice Naruto al ver su brazo que escurría sangre

"Dejalo el es muy fuerte" dice Kenshin tratando de convencerla

"No lo entiendes el Kamiya Kashin Ryuu es el estilo de mi dojo, el esta usando ese nombre para sus asesinatos callejeros" aun forcejeando antes de caer en la inconsciencia

"después de todo es muy fuerte" es lo que comenta el pelirrojo

"Tío que hacemos ahora? no podemos abandonarla" pregunta el rubio

Antes de que los oficiales pudieran preguntar algo los 3 habían desaparecido del lugar sin dejar rastro  
______________________________ ______________________________ ______________________________ __

______________________________ ______________________________ ______________________________ _____

En la Mañana siguiente

El sol resplandecía, mostrando el amanecer en un dojo que seguía la tradición de proteger a la gente, bueno eso fue hace unas horas, pero no importa por que hasta este momento una joven recibe los rayos de luz en su rostro despertando de un sueño extraño, aun asustada por los eventos de anoche. tratando de levantarse siente un dolor en su brazo derecho, cuando revisa nota un vendaje en el brazo, recordando lo que sucedió.

"Una Herida del destajador pero luego que paso"

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un impulso de recuerdos donde veía al enmascarado empuñando su espada y después al pelirrojo con el niño en su espalda corriendo hacia ella. Al menos eso recuerda, sus pensamientos son interrumpidos de nuevo pero esta vez por un olor que llega a su nariz

"Huele a sopa de Miso? y también Onigiri?" dicho esto se levanta para ver que pasa afuera

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afuera en el patio del dojo un joven espadachín se encontraba vigilando la sopa que cocinaba al fuego mientras su aprendiz formaba bolas de arroz al introducirles algo de carne despues de sacar el arroz de un gran recipiente, 2 niñas muy jóvenes caminaban hacia ellos cargando hongos, nabos y algunas hierbas.

"oigan no pueden hacer eso ahí" replica el pelirrojo cuando la niña de as coletas hecha en la sopa las hierbas y el Nabo

"No, en el arroz no" casi lloraba el rubio al notar que la del pelo largo había hechado los hongos en el trasto con el arroz recién cocido

"jeje Naruto-kun, así sabrá mejor" responde riendo la niña

El joven al ver esto no puede evitar sonreír, la ternura e inocencia de las niñas les era imposible enojarse con ellas, claro también era uno de los pocos momentos en los que alguien le sonreía al rubio sin malicia. sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el abrir de una puerta.

"Vagabundo, niño que están haciendo?" pregunta la joven al verlos en su dojo

"Valla despertaste" contesta el espadachín

"Estábamos haciendo el desayuno" habla el rubio

"Tus hermanas son muy simpáticas nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, y ademas se llevan bien con Naruto-kun"

"Si somos amigos, y Naru-kun parece gatito con esos bigotes" responden las niñas al unisono

"Quieres acompañarnos?" pregunta Kenshin mientras que Susume se acerca a ella con varias bolas de arroz y pastelitos dulces "ten"

Kaoru decide probarlo las bolas de arroz, inmediatamente se tensa, después prueba los pastelitos y vuelve a tensarse, las miradas de preocupación aparecen en los muchachos al creer que no cocinaron bien, mientras que ella se reprimía por que un vagabundo y un niño cocinaban mejor que ella.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En las afueras de la ciudad

Un hombre grande maldecía, su oportunidad de venganza se había arruinado pero eso no importaría

"Señor battousai, estamos listos" aclama uno de sus súbditos

"Bien atacaremos esta noche ja JAJA JAJAJAJAAA"

el lugar abandonado retumbaba de todos los gritos de risa que salían del hombre con tamaño de oso, dirigidos hacia la venganza de una sola persona

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el dojo Kamiya, justo en la noche

Kaoru no estaba teniendo un buen día, al principio despierta sabiendo que el malhechor sigue rondando matando en el nombre de del dojo, luego apesar de estar curada descubre que sus afamados estudiantes han abandonado el dojo para no verse involucrados en el tumulto, para empeorar las cosas durante un baño el vagabundo había entrado a buscarla mirando lo que no debía, la reacciona fue encerrarlo a el y su sobrino en la galera.

Al final una pesadilla la había levantado y al darse cuenta intenta hablar con los extraño para encontrarse que ya no estaban y se lamentaba el hacho de no saber el nombre de ellos, ahora se encontraba leyendo el pergamino con los nombres de estudiantes anteriores, al principio creyó que era descaro del pelirrojo mencionarle que el criminal si era del dojo, pero ahora ya lo había confirmado justo cuando el vagabundo y su sobrino parecían haberse marchado

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el claro con los bandidos

EL hombre de gran tamaño rompe los blancos con su espad con suma facilidad.

"excelente y solo con su mano izquierda"

"Si e tomado mucho tiempo preparando esta técnica para mi venganza"

"tiene razón Battousai" nota su mirada " perdón Battousai-sensei

"Eso no importa es la hora, por fin podre vengarme de que me dejaran inservible el pulgar derecho y así arruinar mi técnica con la espada"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el Dojo Kamija

Buscando en los libras lo encuentra

"Aquí esta fue expulsado hace once años, Iruma Gohei" sus palabras se detiene el abriese las puertas tras de ella y encontrarse con dicha persona " Así que fuiste tu" declaro acusador amente

"valla me recuerdas, no sabes cuento tiempo eh esperado este momento" responde Gohei "me gustaria que el viejo idiota estuviera vivo para que viera mi nuevo estilo asesino con la mano izquierda"

Kaoru decide que tiene que detenerlo ahora mismo, "EL estilo de mi padre no lo derrotaras" y agarrando una espada de madera entra en combate con el criminal, pero es detenida con el brazo derecho y sin mucho esfuerzo, después de un brutal golpe con su espada todavia envainada en el que rompe el Boken de Kaoru y la deja aturdida Gohei la levanta con su brazo.

"Mi venganza se completara cuando este dojo sea nada mas que un triste recuerdo" mientras voltea a sus hombres "Claro te enviare al infierno, después de que se arrastre por el suelo, que dicen no creen que debería dejar que sus espadas beban algo de sangre"

"Una espada es para proteger a la gente" fue la respuesta de la peliazul, a lo que todos se comenzaron a reír, claro Gohei tratando de quebrantar su espirtu la lastima físicamente un poco, justo cuando se habré la puerta detrás de ellos revelando uno de sus bandidos.

"Que sucede?"

"Es muy fuerte" responde antes de caer al piso y mostrar 2 imágenes encubiertas en las sombras

______________________________ ______________________________ ______________________________ _

Era de Madrugada en el Dojo Kamiya, Unos 17 bandidos y un asesino de gran tamaño amenazaba con quitarle la vida a la dueña del dojo, regocijandose del dolor de la joven ofrece a sus hombres parte de la diversión, misma que es interrumpida por la entrada de uno de sus seguidores que hacia de guardia, murmurando "son muy fuertes" antes de caer desfallecido mostrando a los que estaban dentro quienes eran.

"Vagabundo, niño" logra murmurar la joven

"Liberen la inmediatamente" responde el pelirrojo

"Kaoru-oneechan estas bien" pregunta el rubio con su boken en mano

Gohei solo los mira con despreso "Ustedes son los de anoche"

"Sigh, se nota que debí de haberme hecho cargo de ti ayer" suspira el pelirrojo si levantar la mirada

"Ken-san no hay opción tendrá que ser ahora" dice Naruto sin quitar la mirada del blanco

"Vagabundo, niño salgan de aquí ustedes no son contrincantes para el..." grita Kaoru para que salieran

"JEJE que tu también predicas que la espada es para proteger a las personas?" pregunta con cinismo Gohei

Kenshin compensa a caminar hacia ellos con Naruto a su lado, los dos aun sin levantar la mirada (claro como si un niño de 9 años fuera intimidarte) "No" fue su respuesta mientras sigue caminando "Una espada es un arma" mientras recuerda hechos del pasado "Kendo una técnica para asesinar" todavía acercándose

El Ronin sigue avanzando "Esa es la verdad" antes de parar y recordar algo "Lo que la señorita Kaoru es propio de una persona dulce que nunca a asesinado a nadie" inmediatamente levanta la mirada y pueden ver sus grandes ojos azules que no muestran ni ira o resentimiento por nadie "Pero me gustan mas sus palabras que la verdad y yo desearía que esa fuera la verdad o" simplemente pone su mano sobre la cabeza del joven rubio "que al menos esa fuera la verdad que siguiere mi sobrino" antes de verlos a ellos de nuevo "Lo que ella dice es cierto, es una persona dulce incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien"

"Grr, callate, ustedes mantelos y torturen los" grita un Gohei enfurecido al mismo tiempo que avienta a su rehén al lado

Los bandidos se acercan al par, sus intenciones "Aléjense no queremos mas heridos" responde el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que agarra su espada,

"Aquí no habrá mas heridos solo muertos ustedes" responden los Bandidos antes de irse hacia ellos

"Bueno se los advertimos" Responde burlona mente Naruto a esto ambos simplemente cierran los ojos y al abrirlos la mirada de ellos había cambiado completamente, en un simple movimiento y en un as de luz 5 hombres yacían en el suelo

"AHHHH" se escuchaba colectiva mente, mientras el pelirrojo posaba su mirada en los oponentes atrás antes de retroceder y de un espadaso mandar 3 a volar, mientras que el rubio con la espada de madera había saltado impactando a 2 bandidos con el suelo en un movimiento,Kaoru y Gohei veían con asombro y desesperación como iba la batalla, en un instante los 2 desaparecen solo para que varios bandidos terminaran en el piso.

Uno de los bandidos que logra escapar el ataque inicial se reposa contra la pared "ahha, de 4 a 5 personas de un golpe es magia" aun aterrado de ver como un niño y un vagabundo acababa con ellos con facilidad.

"_No, eso no es magia solo son rápidos y precisos, pueden leer los movimientos de sus oponentes y adelantar seles" _pensaba la chica mientras estaba en el piso, sin notar que algún bandido se acercaba peligrosamente con un cuchillos "o No"

"Al menos podre derramar sangre" replica uno con una bandana mientras trata de apuñalarla

"Kaoru-onesan" grita el rubio antes de ponerse a su lado empujándola y quedando el en el camino de la daga, la imagen que ven Kaoru es la de un niño de 9 años siendo apuñalado en el estomago por salvarla "Noo" es lo unico que logra suspirar ella antes de ver algo que la desconcierta del todo, el niño que supuesta mente había sido asesinado, había sido envuelto en humo solo para mostrar el cuchillo atravesando una placa del dojo, antes de que el bandido reaccionara todo se vuelve negro, El rubio se había remplazado con una placa y ahora había arremetido son su espada en la nuca del bandido haciendo que conozca mejor el piso del dojo.

"Increíble" suspira Kaoru

"JEJE Kawarimi, como bueno ninja" responde el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"Cabellos rojo y con una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla derecha, este sujeto" murmura el gorila viendo lo que queda de la batalla

Kenshin ya había acabado con los demás bandidos en cuestión de momentos y se encontraba mirando fijamente a Gohei con la espada en sus hombros "por cierto olvide decirte algo, el estilo que usa Battousai no es ni el Kamiya Kashin ni ninguno desarrollado por ti, el estilo Hitten Mitsurugui Ryuu es el de una espada asesina con velocidad divina que asegura matarlos a todos" responde el pelirrojo antes de verlo directamente

"Entonces el es el destajador" responde una sorprendida Kaoru

El rubio escucha esto y responde "Mi tío no a usado ese titulo en mas de 10 años y a decir verdad lo detesta" aun sin quitar la mirada de Kenshin y Gohei

"Interesante, no necesitamos 2 Battousais, así que acabare contigo ya que soy el mas apto para ese titulo y ademas seré conocido como el hombre fuerte" antes de desenvainar su espada y arremeterse contra el

"No hay otra alternativa"

"Muere Battousai" Levanta se espada para dar un golpe solo para notar que ya no estaba enfrente de el "Aquí estoy" es la respuesta que recibe por lo que mira hacia arriba, en un movimiento hacia abajo la Sakabato impacta en su mano izquierda quebrando los dedos de la mano y la fuerza continua de manera que lo arremete contra el piso formando un agujero en el dojo

"Para serte sincero detesto ese nombre, pero no puedo dejar que lo uses, ademas tampoco podrás usar la espada con la mano en ese estado" mientras envainaba su espada

El bandido que había visto todo simplemente no podía creerlo, "todos están inconscientes, pensé que estaban muertos"

"Oye" replica el rubio " ve hacia la policía y diles lo que ha pasado aquí y lo que este sujeto a hecho" aun sin quitar la mirada seria con lo que el hombre responde que si y sale corriendo

Kenshin se voltea para verla, al mismo tiempo que Naruto se acerca a su lado "Perdonanos Kaoru, no es que quisiéramos esconderlo, es solo que hai cosas del pasado que no queremos comentar" aun Naruto mostrando una cara algo triste "Pero descuida Kaoru-oneesan, no iremos para no dar problemas" es la respuesta del rubio "Adiós"

"Esperen, como se van así como si nada, como creen que podre revivir el estilo Kamiya sin ayuda, ademas no dijiste que querías que tu sobrino pudiera seguir las palabras de mi padre, que no les quedo claro cuando los dije que no me importaba su pasado, yo no quiero a Hittokiri Battousai, Quiero al vagabundo con su sobrino, al menos díganme sus nombres" pide con un aire de tristeza sin darles tiempo de irse

"Kenshin Himura" y una voz infantil responde despues "Naruto Uzumaki" con eso se cierra la puerta, Kaoru levanta la mirada para verlos ahí parados acercándose a ella.

Authors Note: Sexto capitulo arriba, mas historias del pasado, espero que les entretenga, tratare de relacionar la historia de los dos, por si se fijan trato de que los timeline queden en base a la historia y las relaciones entre personajes.


	7. Chapter 7

Diclamer: Naruto no me pertenece, los derechos son de Kishimoto, lo mismo va para Rounin Kenshin**  
**" Ahora si podre usar esa técnica " diálogos  
_" Se ve tan linda, pero no puedo ella quiere a alguien mas" Pensamientos__**  
**_**" OI NIÑO abre el sello y nos divertiremos" Convocaciones/demonios  
**_**" Me pregunto si Nibi estará libre cuando regresemos" pensamientos de convocaciones/demonios  
**_

**"Volveré a verlos, es una promesa"**

Dojo Kamiya 2 años después

La mañana llega, se podría decir que la paz llega a los habitantes de un hogar peculiar pero no para la maestra del dojo que va corriendo por lo pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación, después de recuperar el aire abre la puerta de un solo golpe y cargando aire en sus pulmones se prepara.

"MUYBIEN FLOJOS DESPIERTEN" grita una peliazul al ver que no hay reacción "Muy bien ustedes lo pidieron"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" se escucha de dos jóvenes al unisono en todo el dojo

"Kaoru-neesan esta fría" menciona uno de los jóvenes con cabellos rubio

"Oye fea, no es suficiente con verte cada mañana, sino que ahora nos atacas con agua, por eso quedaras soltera" comenta el pelo negro, sin notar que su compañero de habitación estaba temblando señalando algo "Que sucede Naruto?" pregunta para ver donde señala una Kaoru recubierta con un aura negra y tronándose los nudillos

"Ahora si Yahiko, vemos si les gusta a ustedes dos mi tratamiento de mañana" acechador lenta pero aterradora mente, cada paso oscurecía mas y mas la habitación y claro el futuro de los 2 jóvenes.

"Oi Naruto puedes calmarla" al no recibir respuesta ve al lado y nota que en lugar del rubio había un tronco con una nota que decía ¨Perdón pero no quiero morir hoy¨ al leerla nueva mente solo exclama "Cobarde, o rayos" es agarrado del cuello del kimono

En el techo de dicho dojo

Un rubio ojiazul se encuentra encima del techo con sus manos juntas como hacer una plegaria "Perdón Yahiko pero hoy es el día" aplaude un par de veces como si hubiera hecho una plegaria por una alma

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH" se escucha por todo el lugar

Mirando para todos lados y dando se cuenta que ya todo acabo decide ir a la cocina para el desayuno

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un pelirrojo todavía discutía internamente si preparar Oniguiri o Tofu, claro al ser este el día en que regresaría su sobrino a Konoha, no puede evitar recordar lo que ha pasado, han pasado 6 mese desde la caída de Makoto Shishio y el Yupon Gatana pero aun asi no puede evitar sentirse inseguro de si su sobrino estará listo o al menos es piensa hasta que es interrumpido.

"Ken-san, ya esta el desayuno?" pregunta el rubio al entrar a l cocina

"No Naruto, todavía no, por que no recoges agua, recuerda que hoy tendrás la ultima practica con Kaoru y Yahiko" responde el pelirrojo con una sonrisa

"Lo se, pero no se si Yahiko se sentirá bien después des esta mañana"

"Quisas el no se recupere tan rápido como tu pero aun así.....:" es interrumpido al escuchar que tocan la puerta

En la entrada del dojo

Cuatro sujetos esperaban a la puerta algo impacientes, el grupo era curioso, dos hombres y dos mujeres, todos de curiosa apariencia, uno de ellos de estatura alta, complexión simple a primera vista excepto por la gabardina larga y la mirada fría, el otro es mas algo cómico con el estilo de peleador callejero con el estomago vendado y el kimono abierto, una bandana roja en su frente.

Las chicas son completamente opuestas, una mujer alta de pelo negro largo, con expresión calmada pero a la ves demuestra algo mas que, su kimono y traje son sencillos pero se mueve con una aura de medico, la ultima es una joven de menos de 16 años, vestida con pantaloncillos cortos y un kimono azul, su pelo atado en una tensa, a pesar del aire de inmadurez puede ser algo peligrosa.

"Por que se tardaran tanto" pregunta la joven hiperactiva

"Calmate niña, YAWWN todavía es de mañana" responde el peleador

"Sanosuke, mas respeto" la medico indica cuando la puerta se abre revelando un abatido Yahiko

"Misao, Sanosuke, Aoshi y Megumi que están haciendo aquí?" pregunta el chico

"recuerda hoy es el dia de su viaje y venimos al menos a saludar, mmmm que bien Kenshin esta preparando el desayuno" mientras pasa por la puerta seguido por el grupo, en eso nota que todos menos Ahoshi traían uno que otro paquete.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una vez terminado el desayuno entre todos, el grupo se encontraba presente en el dojo, los dos jóvenes listos para un ultimo duelo en ese tatami, ambos usando Bokens.

"Bien veamos que tan bien han ido, HAJIME" grita Kaoru antes de retroceder.

Naruto comienza con un corte normal, que es bloqueado por el mismo movimiento de Yahiko después de todo ambos estaba usando el mismo estilo, los ojos azules llenos de determinación se encuentran con otros cafés con igual deseo de ganar, en un rápido salto ambos se separan y comienzan a repartir sablazos de manera rápida y sucesiva

"Que pasa bigotes? no quieres usar tu velocidad?" Yahiko aprovecha el momento de enojo para tratar de ganra un punto pero el rubio retrocede a tiempo sin necesidad del Kawarimi

El rubio al ver el juego de su contrincante decide hacer lo mismo "En realidad no, estamos peleando usando el Kamiya Kashin, no quiero lastimarte mucho Yahiko-CHAN" al ver la cara de enojo del pelinegro decide anotar un punto con un sablazo al hombro izquierdo

"GRRR, hoy si veras" se avienta de nuevo con un corte lateral

Esquivando el golpe decide seguir con la táctica "O es que acaso sigues enojado por la broma de la semana pasada" en realidad después de que misao le enseñara algo de infiltración el rubio se dedico a jugarle bromas a muchos, El Yupon gatana, Seijuro Hiko, hasta el grupo Oniguabanshu, los únicos que estaban a salvo eran los del Akabeko y claro algunos del dojo Kamija, se podría decir que esas habilidades estaban en su sangre y la capacidad de hacer travesuras era parte del el justo como su sonrisa zorruna "Vamos sin esa broma nunca le dirías lo que sentías"

"Eso no e de tu incumbencia" logra dar un golpe certero "Y tampoco tenias que hacerlo en una pancarta"

"Hehe, mira el lado positivo parecías soldado que iba a la batalla" haciendo una barrida derribandolo "Perdiste"

"No lo creo" da una pirueta y se levanta

Los des se enfrascan en el mismo combate mostrando su nivel, claro Aunque Yahiko tenga mas nivel la Estamina de Naruto es mucha limitando la batalla a un ganador. El rubio después de su victoria se dispuso a empacar lo ultimo de sus pertenencias cuando se encontró con Kenshin en la entrada del Dojo junto con todo el grupo.

"Así que hoy es el día eh, busquen cuidarse los dos" dice Kaoru "_Sabia que no estarían aquí por siempre"_

"Descuida Kaoru-onechan Ken-san regresara y cuando me convierta en un gran Ninja vendré a visitarles" menciona el rubio al verla tan deprimida

"Entonces espero que estés preparado para otro combate, eh no perderé lastima que dejes el camino samurai"

"Eso espero Yahiko, vuélvete fuerte, así los dos podremos hacer algo" La mirada que se dieron los dos huérfanos era de mutuo entendimiento, claro ambos habían sufrido las perdidas y la soledad y ambos mantenían el deseo de proteger en lugar de ser protegidos

"Ten, Shinobi o no siempre seras un estudiante del estilo Kamiya" dándole un cinturón oscuro y una espada de bambú "Cuidate" le da un beso en la frente

"Por cierto enano" Sanosuke rie al ver como se queja de sus estatura "Esto es de mi parte y del Akabeko" le entrega un paquete "Encargate de mantener a este flojo fuera de problemas" Mientras sacude Kenshin

"Hai" mirando el paquete habían 3 objetos diferentes, uno eran vendajes para el estilo de pelea que intento con Sanosuke, otro eran algunos ingredientes secos para el ramen , cortesia de las chicas del Akabeko, y el ultimo le llamo la atención, era un dibujo hecho por el amigo de Sanosuke, donde estaba Naruto vestido de shinobi con un pergamino en la mano y la imagen de Kenshin y Sanosuke atrás de el con un mensaje "Has tu propia restauración" que le trajo unas cuantas lagrimas

Misao al ver esto decide mejorar los ánimos "Ten esto te servirá, es un estuche con los Kunais que usamos en la Aolla" le entrega el estuche "convierte en el mejor Shinobi eh, demuéstrales que aquí también pueden haber de los grandes"

El Niño de 11 años simplemente se alegra y le da un abrazo a su casi hermana "Arigatou Misao-oneechan, les mostrare y seré Hokage, tu también debes ser la jefe de los Onibawanshu para ese entonces" después de eso Megumi le da un Paquete medico para heridas menores y unas que otras recetas para venenos y sus antídotos, sabiendo que el es lo suficientemente descuidado como para envenenarse solo si es en algo parecido a su tío.

"Senor Aoshi, no va a darle nada" pregunta Misao algo curiosa

"No creo que lo necesite" el rubio se entristece "Por que también voy con ellos" sacando un maletín de la nada

"NANI" colectiva mente e escucho, era notable la sorpresa en todos al tener los ojos bien abiertos ante tal noticia "COMO, CUANDO, DONDE, PORQUE" fueron los gritos de la joven Misao

"Como? al igual que ellos, Cuando? Ahora, Donde? Las Naciones Elementales y el porque, bueno son naciones Shinobi y como tal necesito recolectar información de ellos, ademas Okina me pregunto que consiguiera algunos pergaminos, armas, y un libro anaranjado que por cierto no conseguiré" mencionaba todos parecían aceptar esa respuesta menos el pelirrojo "_no querías que fuera solo, parece que también te encariñaste con el"_

"Bien nos vamos" responde el pelirojo antes de emprender el viaje

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una ves a buena distancia el estoico Aoshi Shinomori se acerca al rubio y le da un paquete

"Que es esto Aoshi-san?" pregunta confundido el Jinchurriki del zorro por lo que decide abrirlo

Aun sin mirarlo directamente "Es sencillo, si vas a ser un Shinobi deberías verte como uno al menos, con esos trajes pareces un samurai en lugar de un ninja" El conjunto concistia en unos pantalones azul oscuro el respectivo calzado shinobi, una camisa griz con un kimono sin magas color azul que parece chaleco, para completar una gabardina blanca igual a la que el usa, pero mas pequeña y con bolsas internas

"Arigato" lo guarda y corre como si asi llegara mas rapido

"no sabia que lo tenias Aoshi, quieres que sea un clon tuyo tal ves?" responde burlona mete el pelirrojo solo para recibir un "URUSEI" pero aun asi pensaba otra cosa "_Me alegro, al menos asi si no puee quedarse en Konoha aqui siempre tendrá un hogar"_

Naruto no iba poniendo atención, simplemente quiere llegar al muelle para comenzar oficialmente su viaje, no sin antes darse la vuelta y mirar la cuidad donde pasos sus últimos 2 años, los amigos que conocía, los malos que combatió, la gente que ayudo, los dos adultos lo miraban con determinación, hasta que el rubio agarro aire

"VOLVERE A VERLOS, ES UNA PROMESA" para solo voltear y hachando un ultimo vistazo "Y yo no rompo mis promesas ni retiro mis palabras" antes de seguir por el camino

Authors Note: Septimo capitulo arriba, haré un time skip ahora, se que muchos esperaban el Tokyo arc, pero pensé que seria mejor usarlo como recuerdos para explicar el desarrollo mejor..


	8. Chapter 8

Diclamer: Naruto no me pertenece, los derechos son de Kishimoto, lo mismo va para Rounin Kenshin**  
**" Ahora si podre usar esa técnica " diálogos  
_" Se ve tan linda, pero no puedo ella quiere a alguien mas" Pensamientos__**  
**_**" OI NIÑO abre el sello y nos divertiremos" Convocaciones/demonios  
**_**" Me pregunto si Nibi estará libre cuando regresemos" pensamientos de convocaciones/demonios  
**_

**Con Mis propias manos**

En un Barco 3 días de las Naciones Elementales

"Itae, eso duele" grita un rubio

"No te quejes, dijiste que estabas aburrido, así que mejor sigamos entrenando tu Kenpo" responde estoicamente Aoishi

"No crees que eres un poco rudo con el, apenas tiene 11" viene de un pelirrojo que acaba de aparecer con unos bentos

"Kenshin, su edad no importa, Misao era mas pequeña cuando tenia el mejor técnica"

"Estas seguro?" aun escéptico el pelirrojo "No querrás descansar Naruto?" sorprendido por la respuesta

"NO" aun siendo un niño se podía ver el fuego y determinación en sus ojos demostrando que no se rendiría, demostrando su estamina "Si Oneesan pudo yo también" poniéndose en posición

Los 2 adultos lo ven, aun a pesar de estar cansado y algo mareado por el viaje no pueden evitar sonreír a esa escena, con lo que Kenshin decide dejar los bentos y buscar algunas vendas, sabiendo que el no parara hasta desfallecer.

Aoshi se coloca en posición de ataque y se prepara para otra sesión con Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"(sigh) esos dos, si no es por que es mi sobrino diría que son familia" sigue suspirando el pelirrojo en lo que encuentra un vendedor ambulante dentro del barco

"Oi, usted no es el que vino con el niño?" pregunta el vendedor

"Hai, pero el también tiene que ir a otro lado" revisando sus bolsillos por un par de pergaminos que había comprado hace mucho tiempo

"Por que no le da esto, los niños aun entrenando siempre serán niños" entregándole una mascara de zorro, con un diseño curioso

"_Que irónico"_ Tomando la mascara y pagando le "Aigatou" siguiendo su camino

"No niño, gracias a ti por cuidarlo" en un momento estaba rodeado de humo, si uno veía directamente solo podría ver un monto de pelo blanco

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Frontera de Nami no Kuni**

"OI ya llegamos, la tierra de las olas" exclama el rubio con una mascara al lado izquierdo de la cara

"Naruto calmate, y de donde sacaste esa mascara?"

"JEJE Ken-san me la dio, bueno vamos" Bajando del barco a toda prisa

"mmm, Que raro, este lugar no es como lo recuerdo" bajando también el samurai

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Que pasa donde esta toda la gente?" pregunta el rubio

"No lo se pero algo no esta bien" es el comentario de Aoshi

"Oi, miren hay un grupo de gente ahí" señalando el samurai hacia un grupo de gente reunida viendo algo

Cuando llegan ven lo que la gente esta junta viendo lo que parece ser un Hombre de complexión pequeña junto con varios samurais arrastrando a un pescador hacia un poste "ESTO ES LO QUE LE PASA A LOS QUE ME DESAFIAN" fue un grito del enano que puso a todos temblando, en eso los 3 se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba

Esto era una ejecución

Los 3 viajeros logran ver que la cara del pescador no mostraba miedo ni arrepentimiento pero si tristeza al no poder hacer mas, eso fue suficiente, Aoshi Shinomori ya había sacado sus dagas gemelas, Kenshin Himura ya había cambiado la expresión de su rostro a la misma usada durante el Bakumutsu y Naruto Uzumaki simplemente vio rojo.

______________________________ ______________________________ ______________________________ ___

**Nami no kuni**

El país de la Ola, reconocida en el mundo shinobi por ser uno de los pocos países que no tiene una aldea shinobi, debido a que no es tierra firme sino mas bien un grupo de islas conjuntas en el mismo territorio, debido a esto el agua y las tormentas sirven como protección contra invasiones, por eso es innecesario cualquier otro medio de defensa.

Claro esta situación proporciona problemas cuando al comercio se trata ya que ocupan barcos y puentes haciendo las exportaciones e importación lo mas común, debido a esto mucho se aprovechan de ello.

Uno de ellos es Gatou, un sujeto del bajo mundo que disfruta hacer dinero a toda costa, vendiendo armas, drogas, esclavos y todo aquello de mal nombre incluso en los mundos oscuros, claro, cuando pone su intención en un objetivo no lo deja hasta que queda completamente seco financiera mente. Este enano tomo como su objetivo la tierra de las olas.

Claro no siempre todos se dejan extorsionara, un marinero de nombre Kaiza intento oponerse le, pero por la cobardía de su propia aldea no logro hacer mucho terminando capturado y atormentado por 4 días para quebrantar su espíritu, pero para la mala fortuna del pequeño demonio avaricioso eso no paso. Y debido a eso decide usarlo como un ejemplo para inculcar miedo ejecutándolo, justo donde nos quedamos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gente de Nami, esto" el enano de lentes señala hacia atrás "es lo que le pasa a los que se oponen a mi voluntad"

El hombre amarrado al poste tenia los brazos quebrados, el era conocido como el héroe de esas tierras y aun después de ser apaleado amarrado y perder el uso de sus brazos, el sigue sin mostrar miedo a la muerte "Perdón Inari"

Dicho niño no paraba de llorar detrás de una reja, sin notar la presencia de 3 viajeros uno de los cuales le colocaba la mascara al rubio mientras sus manos se tensaban para sus armas.

"JAJa muy bien ya saben ahora, acaben con el"

El enano ya dio la orden, toda la aldea miraba con miedo el destino de uno de sus pobladores, el niño lloraba mientras veía como un samurai se acercaba con su espada libre para dar el golpe definitivo, todos se tensan pero aun así el pescador no bajaba su sonrisa, aun golpeado y al borde de la muerte nunca quebraron su espíritu, Kaiza simplemente cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe definitivo y

TUMP suu Clack

Abriendo sus ojos nota algo fuera de lugar, primero no esta muerto, segundo los gritos de los samurais eran mas agudos, tercero una figura con pelo rubio y gabardina blanca con una espada de madera en sus manos, a pesar de que por su altura es obvio que tiene menos de 13 años lo mas distinguible es la mascara de zorro que cubre su rostro dejando ver sus profundos y gélidos ojos azules.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hace 1 minuto

Kenshin Y Naruto ya no podían ver mas, era difícil controlar ya su propio KI (Killer Intent) para no ser detectados, ambos tenían sus ojos azules semi-cerrados y el ceño fruncido (la misma mirada que pone Kenshin cuando pelea), Aoshi simplemente saca sus espadas y coloca la mascara de Kitsune sobre el rubio, recordando le su propio Hanya los 3 saltan a la acción.

Una vez al lado de la reja varios samurias se van contra ellos, pero quedan con los 2 espadachines mientras que el rubio alcanza al samurai que asesinaría a Kaize justo al lado de Gatou

"Douryuusen" es la técnica del rubio con la que desarma al samurai quedando enfrente Kaiza, ojos azules al frente.

La atención fue inmediata, la aldea en al ver el ligero movimiento entro en pánico aun sin saber quienes eran estos extraños, pero al ver la ira de Gatou y la entrada de mas samurais todos salieron corriendo buscando no estar en medio del pleito y también perdiendo la acción que viene.

"Quien eres?" pregunta arrogante mente el enano solo para recibir una mirada dura y fria

"Eso no importa" posicionando su espada para pelear contra los espadachines que lo rodearon a el y a los demás separan dolos

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con Kenshin

5 oponentes lo rodean, todos con su actitud petulante ante el espadachín, bueno al menos los 3 que no ven su mirada, esa mirada que no es la de un yakuza o la de un mercenario sino la de un verdadero asesino.

"Les sugiero que se muevan" fríamente se escuchan sus intenciones

"Eso crees Vamos" acompañado de "Bastardo presumido"

Todos deciden un ataque simultaneo seria efectivo

Valla error

"Eso creen" en un desenvaine rápido compensa la batalla y así como de rápido termina, un rapido corte doble yo todos los atacantes estaban en el suelo

"Mejor eviten provocar a los demás" con lo que decide ir cerca de su sobrino

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con Aoshi

Ehhh, la Danza de sus espadas gemelas fue mas que suficiente para controlar lo que sucedía, matando a los que le rodeaban antes de que pudieran reaccionar

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con Naruto

El rubio se encontraba en dificultades, había logrado liberar al pescador pero pelear mientras se le protege lo mete en problemas, ya había incapacitado a un ronin y noqueado a 2 mas pero Gatou no se iría así de rápido, durante un momento de descuido recibe un puñetazo en la cara quebrando le la mascara en la parte de la boca, mostrando a sus oponentes la parte inferior incluidas las marcas de nacimiento en sus mejillas y un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca.

"Por que se oponen, no saben que yo mando aquí" aun petulantemente reclama el de lentes

""jefe no se preocupe, solo es un niño, nos encargaremos de el"

"Bien, ademas maten al estúpido pescador no quiero mas molestias"

"No lo creo" El rubio contesta corriendo hacia un samuria desapareciendo de su vista de un salto "Sosuryuusen" el impacto es limpio dejando inconsciente al samurai pero no antes de saltar evitando un corte vertical de otro espadachín, "Alguien mas...ARGH" reclama al rubio al sentir un dolor en su pierna

"JA, mocos veamos como puedes defenderte, o mejor como puedes defender lo" El enano indica al apuntar el arma con la que había disparado al rubio hacia el pescador

"No lo creo" sin darse cuenta, su pierna comienza a sanar, y corriendo así el monstruo de lentes dando un sablazo horizontal justo en el brazo izquierdo, aquel que sostenía el arma, con un sonoro CRAK era obvio, le había quebrado el brazo, antes de terminar da un giro y aprovechando la posición del Battoujutsu mueve su espada a gran velocidad impactando la en la cara de Gatou mandándolo a volar

"NO puede ser, Chicos" el samurai ve para todos lados y nota que o están en el piso o están muertos "Mejor vamonos, ellos no valen la pena" agarrando al enano y corriendo con los que todavía estaban conscientes, hacia el Yate de la bahía saliendo de Nami.

"Creo que lo logramos?" pregunta confundido el pelirrojo todo esto a los ojos de un confundido pero agradecido pescador.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 minutos después

"creo que ya esta, no podrás usar tus manos en algo de tiempo" informa Kenshin después de vendar al pescador

"Arigatou" responde el mismo "no solo por salvarme pero también por ayudar mi aldea"

"No fue nada, nadie tiene que sufrir eso" explica el rubio, aun sin saber por que se movió tan rápido, era como si esa escena hubiera pasado antes pero no la puede recordar bien

"Bien sera mejor irnos, Konoha esta a una semana de viaje" el estoico Aoshi pone su parte

"Por que no se quedan, seria bueno, después de todo salvaron esta aldea de ese tirano"

"no, tenemos prisa, ademas no los salvamos solo huyeron cobarde mente" responde Shinomori

"Bien pero tiene mis agradecimientos, especialmente tu pequeño kitsune" mirando al rubio

"Nani"

"esos es tu mascara, buen mejor me voy, todavía necesitamos hacer mucho aquí" decide irse

El trió queda solo en la baila, al no tener mas que hacer se van tratando de no dejar mucho rastro, con dirección a Hi No Kuni.

"Oi, Aoshi-san, crees que estarán bien?" pregunta el rubio al quitarse la mascara

"Si claro, ese tipo de bastardos son como cucarachas, volverán, pero si ellos no se defiendan y esperan ser rescatados, simplemente perderán de la misma manera"

"Aoshi, no tenias que ser tan frió" exclama el pelirrojo

"Demo, no seria bueno ayudarlos?" aun con curiosidad el rubio

"Si ellos no se defienden es como si esperaran que los atraparan, eso es peor que morir, solo por tener miedo, Naruto aprende esto, no puedes salvarlos a todos"

Los tres siguen su camino "Lo se pero no puedes culparme por intentarlo"

Authors Note: Octavo capitulo arriba, camino hacia Konoha, Kaiza y Gatou siguen vivos, es por que tengo planes con ellos.


	9. Chapter 9

Diclamer: Naruto no me pertenece, los derechos son de Kishimoto, lo mismo va para Rounin Kenshin**  
**" Ahora si podre usar esa técnica " diálogos  
_" Se ve tan linda, pero no puedo ella quiere a alguien mas" Pensamientos__**  
**_**" OI NIÑO abre el sello y nos divertiremos" Convocaciones/demonios  
**_**" Me pregunto si Nibi estará libre cuando regresemos" pensamientos de convocaciones/demonios  
**_

**Regreso a Konoha**

En una locación desconocida

Drip...drip....drip

"_Que es eso?_" resuena por la cabeza de un joven rubio "_Por que parezco mayor?_"

Esos pensamientos recorren la cabeza del joven de 1,75 de alto cabello rubio y una Sakabato en sus manos con un destello purpura, la locación es escura por lo que no se puede determinar donde es arriba o abajo.

Drip...drip....Swong

"Nani?" voltea hacia el sonido solo para encontrarse con algo que lo obliga a retroceder cayendo sentado

Justo frente a el ahí un Gran ojo abierto la pupila entre cortada, de repente la imagen se aleja mostrando 8 ojos iguales pero a diferencia del primero, estos están cerrados, antes de poder definir a quien pertenecen esos ojos infernales enfrente de ellos el rubio podía ver una figura encapuchada solo se podían ver ojos y cabello rojo pero lo mas raro eran 9 anillos en sus dedos.

Antes de acercarse escucha un estruendo atrás de el, sin pensarlo 2 veces voltea para encontrarse con enormes barrotes, el piso ya era visible y da la inspecciona de ser un acueducto (ya explicare por que no es una alcantarilla) y claro ese sonoro ronquido

"**ZZZZZzzzzz Conejos zZZZZZ Hebi-Baka ZZZzzzzz**"

"Uh que ser-" Antes de alcanzar los barrotes siente como golpea contra algo abriendo los ojos "kuso"

Al abrirlos nota que esta recostado en el suelo cabeza al lado de una rama que era su almohada y con Aoshi y Kenshin acampando cerca, pensando logra recordar que esta en uno de los caminos a Konoha, uno que viene desde el sur (recuerden que el se fue al norte primero) y que lo anterior fue un sueño un raro pero muy raro sueño y que el estaba de nuevo en su cuerpo de 11 años y su tamaño adecuado junto con su Booken.

"No volveré a confiar en Misao-neechan con respecto a que hongos cenar" murmuraba el rubio

"_Quien en su sano juicio come hongos rojos con puntos blancos_"

"Ya te despertaste eh" responde Kenshin

"Ken-san, estas despierto ya, y Aoshi?"

"yo estoy levantado ya, bueno estamos a 2 días de nuestro destino así que aprovechemos" levantándose con su abrigo sin arruga alguna

"_Tiene que enseñarme a hacer eso_ " pensaron el espadachín y el intento de ninja

"Bueno no importa, alguien quiere desayunar? todavía quedan algunos hongos que recogió Naruto" exclamaba el Ruronin

"NO" respondieron al unisono

Medio Día

La terna viajera ya llevaba un buen tramo del camino, solo unos puestos de venta de comida para viajeros y claro la zona llena de arboles.

En este caso Kenshin lleva su misma vestimenta hakama blanca y kimono rojo, Aoshi con su gabardina blanca y expresión estoica el único que muestra un cambio de ropa es

Naruto, dicho ojiazul no quería ensuciar la ropa que le dio Aoshi y tampoco quería parecer samurai (bueno no ahora) así que usaba uno pantalones negros con la camisa azul oscura, unos curiosos Googles en su frente y claro un parche en su mejilla izquierda (imitando a Kenshin cuando viajan a Kyoto) para evitar algún problema haciendo parecer sus marcas de nacimiento simples cicatrices.

"Entonces ese oso se comió los hongos que quedaban y después cayo al piso una pata retorciéndose y babeando" explicaba el pelirrojo lo sucedido con los restos del desayuno

"Serán_ todos los Uzumakis así de densos_" pensaba el oniwabanshu solo para ver la expresión de Naruto "_es eso, o es la mascara que siempre usan?_'

"TEME"

Su tren de pensamientos es interrumpido por un grito de batalla no muy lejos, la procedencia era femenina y por lo visto muy molesta, por lo que deciden apresurar el paso.

No muy lejos del trió de viajeros una batalla muy curiosa se desata 2 Jounin y una Chunin con símbolos de la Hoja en sus protectores se enfrascaban en un combate contra 4 individuos, sus bandas estaban rasgadas por lo que era difícil saber su procedencia, la Chunin lograba detener a uno de ellos mientras los otros 3 se enfrentaban a los Jounin.

El primer Jounin de Konoha tenia un pañuelo en la cabeza con su bandana, su vestimenta era la reglamentaria excepto por un senbon saliendo de su boca como palillo de dientes, este lograba detener a 2 de ellos con un Kunai en cada mano.

"(Cough), Necesitas una Mano Genma, o mejor aun un Sellos? (Cough)" respondía el segundo Jounin, este era mas diferente, tenia Ojeras y daba la impresión de tener une enfermedad como una tos crónica, lo mas notable de este es la espada que usa para embestir a su oponente.

"Callate Hayate, tu mas que nadie necesita una Vacuna"

"OI"

La Chunin al ver una discusión en las cercanías decide intervenir " Genma, Hayate dejen de pelear entre ustedes y tu" refiriéndose a su enemigo "Mangen Nerakumi" (Genjutsu maligno, ataduras infernales) metiendo al enemigo en un Genjutsu donde aparecen raíces amarrándolo e impidiendo cualquier movimiento, ella es de cabello negro en el vestuario con su chaleco chunin, lo mas notable de ella son sus ojo color rubí

"Se nota que Kurenai es (Cough) ta molesta"

"creo que es uno de sus días-" no había terminado de decir esto cuando una lluvia de shurikens se acerco a el proviniendo de la Chunin con la cara enrojecida "OI, no hagas eso cuidado se escapan"

Aprovechando dicha distracción los 3 que no estaban dentro de la ataduras de la ilusión salieron corriendo en dirección de los viajeros ya sea como rehenes o distracción o que mal estaban.

Con Naruto y compañía

El grupo se había detenido a ver el combate, sin escoger bandos ya que parecía una rencilla local, Naruto los miraba con sorpresa y admiración, Aoshi con curiosidad y Kenshin, bueno el solo movió la cabeza para un lado como si pensara en algo para la cena.

Justo en el clímax de la batalla logran ver como los 3 individuos tratan de escapar y pro sus expresiones seria necesario defenderse o al menos detenerlos.

El primero intenta pasar al lado de Kenshin para rodear lo, muy mal hecho ya que el samurai puso su mano en al funda de su espada y

"Hien" (golondrina voladora) usando su pulgar para darle propulsión a su espada, la parte del mango pronto se encontró con la parte baja de la quijada del nuke-nin

El segundo se enfrasco de frente contra Aoshi (sinceramente de donde salen estos tarados) digamos que la cosa no termino muy bonita y eso que solo uno una de sus espadas, no había necesidad de usar la danza de las espadas gemelas

Para cuando el tercero escogió a su oponente al ver que los otros habían sido derrotados con facilidad se va contra el rubio pensándolo presa fácil para el horror de los shinobis de Konoha que ya habían llegado a esa zona.

"Niño, dejame pasar o sino " aun cargando hacia el

"Sáquenlo de ahí, ese Nuke-nin disfruta herir niños" logra responder la chunin

"Kamiya Kashin-" Sacando su booken llamando la atención de Geko "-Kagai Tsuen" (estilo Kamiya Kashin asalto de martillo) con eso da un paso lateral para usar la espada y hacerlo tropezar o perder el equilibrio solo para arremeter le un golpe directo en la base de la nuca terminado una batalla que ni siquiera había comenzado.

Los shinobis de Konoha miraron con sorpresa como 3 viajeros derrotaron con facilidad a sus enemigos noqueando 2 y matando al tercero (tengo que decir quien?) por lo que quedaría preguntar si son aliados o enemigos.

"Gracias por su asistencia, pero podría preguntar sus nombre y que hacen aquí?" pregunta Genma mientras amarra uno de los inconscientes

"Oro? a si somos Kenshin Himura, Ruronin" señalando a Aoshi

"Aoshi Shinomori, Oniwabanshu y Shinobi occidental"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Shinobi en entrenamiento Orotebbayo"

con un tic en el ojo señala a Kenshin"Yo te culpo de eso" menciona Aoshi al pelirrojo

"Bueno" responde uno de los shinobis "somos Genma, Kurenai y Hayate, Shinobis de Konhagure"

"Eso es bueno verán nosotros vamos a Konoha por que mi sobrino planea entrenar a ser ninja"

"Bueno los escoltaremos hasta la aldea y ahí podrán lograr sus asuntos" mientras llevaban 2 inconscientes y uno amarrado

Después de eso el viaje fue tranquilo por los días faltan tes en la compañía de los shinobis de Konoha, donde se pudieron conocer mejor, Como que Genma rara vez sale en misiones,

Que Naruto había nacido en Konoha aunque Genma y Geeko ya lo habían reconocido,

Que Kenshin era buen cocinero y tío de Naruto o Aoshi no comentaba mucho pero lo interesante vino de los otros 2,

De como Hayate era un espadachín y obtuvo un interés en el rubio al ver un compañero en espadas y que no paraba de hablar de su novia Yugao, algo sorprendente para alguien que se suponía tosía a cada rato.

Y claro la Chunin Kurenai que dentro de poco tendría su asenso, mientras era la guarda de una chica tímida con ciertos problemas de confianza y un terrible odio a los pervertidos, algo que se demostró en el incidente el día anterior.

Flashback

Los 6 viajaban a Konoha con sus 3 prisioneros, 2 de ellos completamente en silencio pero el tercero era el problema que no paraba de molestar y acosar a la oji rubí.

"Valla, me atrapo una chica, por que no mejor nos encerramos en una ilusión"

"_Se lo esta buscando_" pensamiento colectivo de todos los varones presentes

"Podrías callarte" decía la kunoichi roja pero de ira, claro esto llevaba 15 minutos

"Olvida desatarme te mostrare técnicas que no necesitan manos" ese fue el ultimo insulto

"Muy bien o te callas o-" se voltea para hacerle algo cuando

TWNK

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" X_X cae inconsciente al piso con ojos en forma de cruces

Todos los varones menos Naruto se encontraban protegiendo sus partes privadas, mientras que Kurenai los miraba con curiosidad, claro después también buscaba que iso callar al bandido y como nadie se había movido pudo encontrar que Naruto tenia su espada de madera desenvainada y en una posición rara, pero al verlo desde angulo donde esta la espada es donde debería estar la ingle del sujeto si todavía estuviere parado.

"Kamiya Kashin AmaTsiuzen no Sukebe" (estilo Kamiya Kashin Martillo celestial, castigo del pervertido) murmuro el rubio los suficientemente alto para que todos lo escucharan

Las reacciones fueron diversas, los criminales decidieron no hacer mas, Genma y Geeko aun se cubrían sus partes, Kenshin pokeaba con su espada al que estaba en el suelo, Kurenai tenia cara de querer aprender esa técnica y Aoshi solo pudo murmurar

"Quien te enseño eso?"

"Kaoru-oneechan, dijo que era por que había muchos Hentais o algo así dijo que lo usara cuando alguien insultara una mujer de esa manera" respondió el rubio automáticamente y con inocencia sin saber que Kaoru lo había convertido en una arma anti pervertidos

"Ouch, sabia que solo una mujer podía hacer una técnica tan despiadada" respondida Genma solo para recibir la mirada fría de Kurenai

"Naruto-kun, podrías enseñarme esa técnica" ignorando las señales de los demás indicándole al niño que era mala idea

Fin del Flashback

Después de eso Kurenai no se separaba del rubio, prometiendo le ayudarle con algunos técnicas, al ver que tenia el Kawarimi, decidió darle los pasos del Henge así no tenga que alcanzar a sus compañeros en la academia, al menos hasta que tenga que usar los bushin.

La entrada a Konoha en la vista y no fue mucho problema, los guardias Kotetsu e Izumo no tuvieron que hacer muchas preguntas al ver que eran acompañados por shinobis hacia la torre Hokage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Media hora después

Sarutobi reconociendo a Kenshin no podía evitar asombrarse con el crecimiento de Naruto, como regalo de bienvenida, le da el contenedor del zorro las llaves de su apartamento nuevo ya que el anterior fue quemado (claro esto no se los dijo) indicándole a Genam y Kurenai que llevaran los prisioneros con Ibiki, le pidió a Kenshin que se quedara unos momentos y a Hayate que escoltara a Naruto y Aoshi hacia su nuevo apartamento (el de Naruto Aoshi tiene que regresar al Aholla pero eso es mas tarde) y que después regresara para hablar algunas cosas.

Una ves se fueron todos comenzó el pelirrojo " Veo que sigues igual Oji-san"

"Si, por cierto Kenshin, el a crecido mucho, y por lo visto es muy fuerte"

"Si, pero aun así nunca abandona a nadie, no sera tan griton como antes pero sigue siendo algo denso, de manera que no sabrás quien es el verdadero o una mascara"

"Mascara? bueno eso lo dejare para mas tarde, veo que tiene una espada no lo entrenaste en el Hiten mitsurigui verdad?" pregunta el Shinobi conocido como el Profesor

"Si y No, lo entrene en lo Básico" dijo el pelirrojo "_eso si cuentas como básico el principio secreto_" rumeaba en sus pensamientos "pero no creo que lo use a menos que sea necesario, mientras creo que usara otro estilo"

"Otro estilo, cual?"

"El Kamiya Kashin, o la espada para proteger a la gente"

"Jeje, parece que sera un estilo beneficioso mas si el sigue manteniendo la voluntad de fuego" mirando su aldea

"Y eso no es todo, mejor te cuento todo desde el principio ojisan"

Authors Note: Noveno capitulo arriba, Ya están en konoha, por lo de las técnicas creí que seria interesante que crearan y mezclaran un poco las que conocen ya que en la serie no tenían motivo o razón para hacerlo, pero creo que seria para dar mas variedad.


	10. Chapter 10

Diclamer: Naruto no me pertenece, los derechos son de Kishimoto, lo mismo va para Rounin Kenshin**  
**" Ahora si podre usar esa técnica " diálogos  
_" Se ve tan linda, pero no puedo ella quiere a alguien mas" Pensamientos__**  
**_**" OI NIÑO abre el sello y nos divertiremos" Convocaciones/demonios  
**_**" Me pregunto si Nibi estará libre cuando regresemos" pensamientos de convocaciones/demonios  
**_

**Regresos, Saludos Transformaciones**

En la torre del Hokage

"Bien después de alejarnos de la aldea rondamos un poco por los países elementales, diría que un año, luego viajamos como ronins hasta llegar a Japón donde el aprendió el Kamiya kashin" respondía el pelirrojo excluyendo algunos detalles "_No tiene que saber a quienes conocimos o los incidentes en Kyoto"_

"Ya veo" respondía el anciano de blanco "Entonces tuvo un viaje interesante, algo mas?"

"Si, todavía no sabe de su carga, demo a logrado madurar un poco mas y su propósito es mas definido"

"A si cual es?" pregunta aun sabiendo su respuesta

"Sigue con el sueño de ser Hokage, pero no para ser reconocido sino para proteger a los demás" fue la respuesta de Kenshin "_Esa batalla con Shishio le dio algo mas de visualización, ser fuerte para proteger al débil"  
__  
"_Jeje algunas cosas no cambian, pero si se que la academia empieza el lunes a las 8 no deben llegar tarde" dándole unos papeles

"oro? bueno estaremos con Naruto una semana, para que se acostumbre a la vida en Konoha de nuevo" se prepara para irse "Por cierto ojisan seria bueno decirle si no puedes de sus padres al menos del Zorro antes de que sea tarde" saliendo por la puerta

"Pero aun así Kenshin no se como podría reaccionar"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
En la mitad de la Aldea

"Oi Hayate-san cuanto mas?" pregunta un rubio impaciente

"matte matte, (cough) mejor vamos a comer"

"no importa al menos así podremos descansar algo antes de ver la nueva casa" menciona Aoshi

"mm creo que conozco un buen lugar, espero les guste el ramen" esas dos palabras lo hicieron La sonrisa en Naruto aumento a proporciones increíbles mientras la Aoshi perdió cualquier color de sus rostro

Antes de saberlo Hayate y Aoshi fueron agarrados por el rubio quien comenzó a moverse a alta velocidad en dirección al único lugar que todavía tiene buenos recuerdos.

12 minutos después una nube de polvo en la que se encontraban un Oniwuabanshu, un Jounin enfermo y un rubio con un parche en se mejilla llegaran a su destino, un humilde puesto de Ramen conducido por un hombre mayor y su Hija, antes de notarlo el rubio había inhalado suficiente aire para los siguiente.

"OI OSSAN AYAMEN-NEECHAN" vuelve a tomar aire "EH VUELTO"

Los gritos fueron escuchados por varios pero mas que nada los que manejan el estante, El cocinero sale con cara de enojo por los gritos, mientras que la camarera voltea con curiosidad al emisor del estruendo, ambos

Reconocieron a Hayate en el piso, el hombre del lado les pareció extraño pero al encontrarse con un animado rubio de ojos azules, en una Hakama oscuro con un Kimono del mismo color y una espada de madera en su espalda comenzaron a dudar hasta que

"NARUTO-KUN" exclama Ayame antes de correr a abrasar al rubio con fuerza

"Naruto eres tu?" pregunta aun sorprendido el cocinero "si lo eres a ver dime cual es tu orden"

"Eso es fácil Ossan, dos de todo" responde con una sonrisa sin notar las caras de sorpresa de sus 2 acompañantes.  
______________________________ ______________________________ ______________________________

______________________________ ______________________________ ______________________________ _____

En la torre del Hokage

Un líder de avanzada edad esta enfrentándose contra su pero enemigo, algo que ningún Jutsu a logrado exterminar hasta el día de hoy, el Shinobi mas poderoso de la aldea se enfrenta al Archinemesis de todos los Kages.................... Montañas de papeleo.

El Sandaime da un suspiro después de firmar otro papel, solo para ver una pila que parece haber crecido.

"Por que demonios no puedo usar un Katon contra esto?" sigue arrepintiéndose de la partida de Kenshin en busca de Naruto y su acompañante "Lo Juro esta cosa se multiplica peor que la malaria"

Escapándose un poco en el pensamiento mira por la ventana a la aldea, solo para que una duda le llegara a la mente, "Como le dijo al Consejo la llegada de Naruto?" esta duda aparece justo después de un recuerdo de hace algunos años.

Flashback

En la reunión del Consejo 2 semanas después de la ida de Naruto y Kenshin

"Sarutobi-sama que lo que ha sucedió es una tragedia, hemos perdido al Clan Uchiha y los únicos sobrevivientes estan en el hospital" menciona un miembro del Concejo civil

El Consejo de Konoha esta designado por los dos compañeros de Sarutobi, Koharu y Homura, así como también un antiguo rival del Sandaime, Danzo. También están incluidos las cabezas de los clanes Shinobis y la otra mitad es de los clanes civiles.

"Eso sera cierto pero quien sera el responsable" La cabeza del Clan Aburame

Inmediatamente un clan civil exclama "De seguro debió de ser ese niño demonio, Hokage-sama usted debió de matar ese monstruo cuando na......" No pudo terminar por la cantidad de KI (Intención Asesina) que irradiaba el Sandaime en su dirección

Koharu intenta disuadirlo rápidamente el ver que el miembro civil no podía respirar "Es una posibilidad, Sarutobi hasta tu deberías saber que el pudo influenciar este acto y a todos a los que se le acerquen"

Aun con su furia decide enfocar su mirada en su compañero, sorprendiéndose que no era el único, sino que también Nara Shikaku, jefe del clan Nara también había puesto una mirada fría y dura, Quien sabia que los Nara pudieran poner tanto empeño en algo que no fuera problemático.

Al ver la situación, se decidió da algo de información "Primero la masacre del Clan Uchiha fue perpetrada por Uchiha Itachi" recordando lo que escucho de el mismo hace unos días " Ademas los sobrevivientes Mikoto y Sasuke ya están fuera de peligro y por cierto Naruto, ya no esta en la aldea"

Ante esta información muchos del consejo se sorprendieron, el contenedor del Kyuubi ya no esta en la aldea, no fue ejecutado o la aldea estaría celebrando, pero tampoco hay noticias de su partida, claro todos lo ignoraban así que no sabrían nada de el hasta oír de el en las secciones o de los aldeanos.

"Como que no esta? lo sabia ese monstruo contamino a Itachi y después Huyo" se escuchaba por el lugar

"BASTA, eso no es posible ya que salio de la aldea hace 2 semanas" Responde Sarutobi todavía sin comprender como la gente puede ser tan estúpida

"Sandaime-sama, si no esta en la aldea donde esta?" pregunta Chouza Akimichi

"Pues ahora no se, solo que esta con un familiar"

"UN familiar ese monstruo no tiene familia, cualquiera que se le acerque o se asocie con el es un Bakemono y merece un casti...." su respuesta fue interrumpida al encontrarse que había estrellado su cabeza contra el mismo escritorio, su sombra conectada contra la de un cierto Nara, pero solo los shinobis lograron ver eso.

" Ese niño es amigo de mi hijo, Consejo problemático" murmura el Nara al recuperar su sombra

Una aclaración de garganta quito la atención del miembro inconsciente y la dirigió al Hokage "El salio de la aldea con Permiso, y fue con su Tío, Shinta Uzumaki, el plan es que regrese a los 11 años para entrar a la academia, y debido a que salio como civil no podrán ponerlo como Nuke-nin" una vez hecha esta declaración muchos compensaron a murmurar

"Esto es un Punto y final, Uchiha Itachi sera declarado Nuke-nin con rango S y se dejara en paz a Naruto"

Terminando esa declaración la reunión prosiguió su curso

Fin del FlashBack

"Creo que mejor esperare hasta cuando Naruto este en la academia" fue el pensamiento del Sandaime cuando regresa contra los papeles que lograron duplicarse durante sus recuerdos "TE ODIO MINATO"

En Ichikarus

Un Rubio se encuentra sobando su estomago muy feliz, justo enfrente de el 50 bowls de Ramen de diversos sabores, a su lado un impresionado Aoshi, y Un deprimido Hayate mientras sacaba lo ultimo que tenia en su bolsa para pagar semejante comilona.

"No te deprimas Hayate, debido a que Naruto regreso sera a mitad de precio" responde e cocinero

"Gracias, por poco creí que tendría que vender mi espada"respondía con alivio el espadachín

"Pero aun así no entiendo como Naruto puede comer tanto?" pregunta la intrigada Ayame

"Esa no es mi duda, sino a donde demonios pone tanta comida y sigue igual" aun sin creerlo responde Aoshi

"Oro?" pregunta el ojiazul

"Y cada día te pareces mas a tu tío" murmura Aoshi

"Oro?"

"Vez ahora tu vos es mas familiar con ese tono"

"Etto, creo que es por que esta atrás de nosotros" responde Hayate

Todos voltean a ver a un sorprendido pelirrojo con ojos completamente abiertos ante tanta comida consumida y mas sabiendo quien la consumió

"Ken-san, ya hablaste con Oji-san?" grita el rubio alegre

"Oro?,...a si,, seria bueno ir para descansar por hoy"

"MMM, Así que tu eres, Ken-san, el tío de Naruto, es un placer, soy Teuchi Ichikaru"

"Kenshin Himura, había escuchado que ustedes habían sido buenos con el así que se los agradezco"

"Bien nos vamos?" pregunta Hayate a lo que recibe respuestas afirmativas, después de pagar el grupo se retira

"Interesante"

"Que es interesante Otousan?" pregunta Ayame

"Kenshin, tenia apariencia frágil pero aun así podía percibir algo"

"Que tousan?"

"Descuida, no es algo muy importante"

En la nueva Casa de Naruto

Al llegar los 3 con el Shinobi, no podían estar mas sorprendidos, la casa no era muy grande, pero con 2 habitaciones normales y una pequeña, sala, cocina, al menos tenia lo esencial, era mas grande que su apartamento, pero aun así no se comparaba con el dojo Kamiya, claro los 2 Ronin no se iban a quejar.

"Bien los dejo aquí, Naruto de ahora vivirás aquí" Con eso Hayate se va

La localización no era en el centro, sino en una zona algo alejada y un tanto solitaria pero tranquila casi por las afueras de Konoha, dando una buena vista del monte Hokage

"No se ustedes pero yo estoy cansado" fueron las palabras del Rubio antes de irse a una habitación, dando por terminado el día para el, y pensando que con Kenshin y Aoshi ahí todavía tenían 6 días antes de que compensara la academia.

______________________________ ______________________________ ______________________________ ___

______________________________ ______________________________ ______________________________ ____

5 Días antes de empezar la academia

El sol aparece en el horizonte, iluminando una aldea rodeada de foliaje, la luz que emite es recibida con felicidad por todos en ella,

"Ahh, Sol mi enemigo mortal, algún día yo ganare (yawn)" (lo leí en algún fic por ahí, una frase que yo también comparto)

Bueno por caso todos, un rubio disfrutaba de su primer descanso completo, (después de haber devorado el equivalente a media ciudad en Ramen), sin la presencia de Kaoru o la amenaza de algún balde de agua en la mañana.

"Yawn" con los ojos entre abiertos "donde estoy" mirando a su alrededor "a es cierto estoy de nuevo en Konoha" una vez realizada su estadía baja las escaleras de su nueva casa para encontrarse con la familia que le queda en este mundo.

Ya en la tarde, los 3 se separan para realizar algunos encargos personales

-Aoshi por las armerías buscando nuevas armas  
-Kenshin buscando algo que hacer para la cena la ver que su sobrino solo comería ramen  
y por supuesto Naruto reconociendo la ciudad

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Con Aoshi

El estoico shinobi japones recorría la aldea escondida en busca de algunas armas, pergaminos lo que nos lleva a su situación actual........... esta perdido en medio de la aldea

"Donde podría haber una armería?" aun sin aceptar que esta perdido, Shinobis con la gala de Aoshi que podría compararse con la de Itachi no puede perderse ....... Cierto?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
En la aldea de la Niebla

Uchiha Itachi recorre una aldea en mitad de su guerra civil con un papel en la mano y unas direcciones

"......................" siguiendo las direcciones que le dejo su compañero para encontrarse en el punto de reunión, girando a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y ve otra pared...................... "Kisame si nos volvemos a ver haré sopa de tiburón"

Con Naruto

El rubio ya había recorrido las calles de Konoha antes, pero era hace ya mas de 6 años así que no es posible recordar todo aquí, bueno solo hay 3 lugares que si recuerda muy bien el monumento Hokage, el Ramen Ichikaru y por supuesto.....

"Oi, mira donde te paras" viene una voz desde abajo

"Oro?" mirando hacia abajo nota que estaba parado sobre una persona, un joven de cabello castaño, de su edad, lo mas notable de el eran dos marcas en forma de espiral en ambas mejillas y claro su tamaño regordete, recordando le al rubio cierto luchador de sumo. "ah gomene" levantando se de el

"mmm, no hay problema" aun recostado en el pasto, saca una bolsa de papas y compensa a devorarlas "Quieres?"

"Jeje, si no hay problema" tomando un puñado " Arigatou......"

"Soy Chouji, Akimichi Chouji" logra decir entre mordidas "y tu eres?"

"a si, soy...." es interrumpido por un grito

" OI Choji, desde hace cuanto estas ahí?" aparece un joven de la misma edad con cabellos negro en forma de piña "Y tu quien eres, y que haces aquí, solo mis amigos conocen este lugar para ver las nubes"

"Enserio, por que yo me acuerdo que me lo habían enseñado antes"

" No lo creo, al único al que le mostré este claro fue ase mucho y el ...." viendo el cabello rubio solo para darse vuelta y mirar dos orbes azules, " mendokuse, Naruto"

"jeje, usando tu frase como siempre Shikamaru"

"ustedes ya se conocían?" pregunta el rollizo confundido

"si, este problemático fue el amigo del que ta hable, el primero que tuve" recostándose a su lado viendo las nubes

"Ahh, bueno es amable, y cualquier amigo de Shikamaru es amigo mio" decía el gordito feliz

"Gracias, es bueno esta de vuelta en la aldea" el rubio se recuesta junto a los otros dos, descansando mientras un nuevo sentimiento llena su cuerpo, tranquilidad, la misma cuando uno encuentra un viejo amigo en el que confiá

"Oi, esto sera problemático, pero donde estabas y que sucede con la espada"

"Ah no mucho, resulta que tengo un tío que es ronin, con el viajamos fuera de la aldea y ahora regrese para entrenar como shinobi"

"Shinobi? entonces vendrás a la academia con nosotros?" pregunta el Akimichi

"con ustedes, también van a la academia, creí que seria muy problemático para ti shikamaru"

"mendokuse, y tu Naruto?"

"recuerda que no puedo ser Hokage si no soy shinobi Dattebayo"

" mmm ya estoy extrañando el silencio" antes de caer dormido

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 Días antes de la academia

Ya es de tarde, un estudiante, un ronin y un shinobi decidieron quedarse en el establecimiento, para realizar algunas actividades, Naruto practicando los 3 símbolos para la transformación, Aoshi leyendo algunos pergaminos de técnicas y Kenshin cocinaba.

Perro Mono Tigre (no son las del henge, solo las invente)

"Interesante, los estilos de pelea que podremos usar son los Kenjutsus (técnica de espada) Taijutus (técnica del cuerpo) Shuriken Jutus (tencas de shuriken)............."

Perro Mono Tigre "Arg todavía no funciona"

" Que estas intentando Naruto?" pregunta el estoico shinobi con algo de curiosidad

Perro Mono Tigre "Es el Henge, pero cuesta usar chakra, no es lo mismo que el Kawarimi"

Recordando el Kawarimi del rubio que lo sorprendió en la ocasión que se conocieron al sustituirse con Megumi sacándola de peligro, decide que es mejor dejarlo entrenar

Perro Mono Tigre "rrr, cuanto chakra ocupa"

"Oi que quieren comer?" se escucha desde la cocina la voz de Kenshin

Inu Saru Tora

" Que ahí?" son las palabras de Aoshi al ver que el rubio estaba ocupado

"pues ahí Pollo, en ramen claro" es su respuesta

Inu Tori Saru Tora

"Algo mas?"

"mmm, hay cerdo y cordero"

Inu Tora Saru Hijutsu Tori?????

"mm pollo sera mejor, así Naruto podrá comer los demás"

Tori Hijutsu Saru Tora (Pajaro, cordero, mono y tigre) Puff

"Yatta" se escucha de una nube de humo en la cual antes había un rubio, ahora esta una imagen con pelo negro de Kenshin "ahh, todavía necesito practicar"

"Naruto podrías pasarme algunos cubiertos"

"Hai, Ken-san" alcanzando algunos que están en la despensa sin notar que la longitud de su brazo era mayor

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 días Antes de la Academia

El consejo no tomo muy ameno el conocimiento del regreso de Naruto pero no podrían hacer nada al saber que Sarutobi pondría su fuerza si alguien le haría algo, claro ningún shinobi menciono la identidad de su tío, o que el estaría en la academia ninja.

Hoy también era un día curioso, Naruto viajaba algo cansado, estuvo practicando toda la noche hasta poder hacer la técnica con solo el símbolo del tigre, por la aldea, sin recibir miradas frías, claro de algo sirve que no te reconozcan y que tengas un parche en una mejilla cubriendo las marcas de nacimiento, cuando se encuentra con alguien que no había visto desde el primer día

"Kurenai-san" exclama el rubio

La ojirubi se da la vuelta mirando al rubio, demostrando claro que no estaba sola, ya que la acompañaba una chica de cabello azul oscuro, lo que no podía ver eran sus ojos, ya que los escondía a travez de los flecos

"ah Naruto, es un placer verte" notándolo algo extenuado

"Hai, estuve practicando el Henge y ya puedo lograrlo, por cierto quien es ella" exclama al rubio sorprendiendo a la chunin de que haya notado a la joven que cuidaba, ya que mucho parecían ignorarla

"ella es de quien te hable, Hinata" Haciéndose a un lado para permitirle verla de frente obteniendo un "eep" de la misma "Perdón es algo tímida"

"no hay problema, soy Uzumaki Naruto" sosteniendo su mano "Oro?" al notar que no respondía

"Hinata Hyuga" casi como un suspiro casi inaudible

"Quieres hacer algo?" mirándola directa mente

La joven levanta algo temerosa la mirada, encontrándose ojos azules con lavandas, la mirada de ella era temerosa tratando de encontrar algún disgusto en el otro, pero solo encuentran una mirada normal y amistosa, provocando le un poco de rubor al notar que ninguno de los dos había bajado la mirada.

Kurenai, viendo el desenvolvimiento no podía sentirse feliz, es la primera vez que su joven estudiante logra ver a alguien a los ojos sin quitar la mirada, lo mas interesante es que al parecer Naruto no parece importarle, y "_pensándolo bien un aprendiz de samurai debería gozar de __confianza"_, capas algo de esa confianza podría pegarse le a ella.

"Ahem" fue el único disparado que Kurenai necesitaba para ver las reacciones curiosas, mientras Naruto había puesto un cara curiosa y confundida, Hinata había retirado la mirada y el rubor había evolucionado a un sonrojo por la vergüenza.

" Hinata, por que no le enseñas a Naruto la zona de entrenamiento 3, yo los alcanzo después" otra ves las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, ya que ahora Naruto puso su mano atrás de su cabeza y comenzó a rascarse, mientras que la joven Hyuga miraba confundida y algo asustada a su maestra (si como es Chunin todavía da unas cuantas clases en la academia, planeando tomar su examen a mitad de periodo)

"No habrá problema, Kurenai-san Hinata-chan?"

Solo una cosa paso por la mente de las dos _"CHAAAAN"_,Kurenai no podía evitar sonreír al ver la reacción de nerviosismo de Hinata correspondida con un "eep" cuando el rubio tomo su mano y corrió con ella, posiblemente el podría liberarla de su cascaron.

Primer día de la academia

Un rubio y un pelirrojo se encontraban camino a la academia pensando en lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante y el viaje dentro de 2 días

"Ken-san, enserio tendrán que irse tan pronto"

"Si Naruto, recuerda como se pone Kaoru cuando tardamos demasiado, capas vendría aquí como la vez de Kyoto" recordando ese pequeño incidente

"Lo se, demo aun así me sentiré solo" con algo de tristeza

"descuida vendremos a visitar de ves en cuando, trata de estar en contacto" tratando de asegurarlo

" Orottebayo" es la única respuesta que obtuvo

Al seguir su caminó no pueden empezar a ver el camino enfrente, notando a dos personas conocidas, al decidir que seria mejor ir a saludarlas en lugar de quedarse ahí, aceleran el paso.

"Kurenia-san, Hinata-san"  
"Kurenai-san, Hinata-chan"

Las damas se voltean para encontrar orbes azules, y mejillas con marcas, dando una reacción normal

"ah Naruto, Kenshin" responde la pelo negro

"Ah, Naruto-kun, Kenshin-san"

Ahora eran los adultos los que reaccionaron al sufijo _"KUN"_ la sorpresa de Kurenai no se hiso esperar ya que era raro que Hinata se encariñara tan rápido con alguien, Kenshin era feliz al ver una de las amistades rápidas de su sobrino, claro Naruto siendo así de denso sigue sin notar nada, así que hace lo único que sabe hacer, agarra a Hinata y sale corriendo con una chica sonrojada hacia la academia

"apurémonos Hinata-chan"

"Hai Naruto-kun" aun casi un suspiro y con algo de tartamudeo

"Ken-san, Kurenai-san, los veremos en la academia, apurense"  
______________________________ ______________________________ ______________________________ ___

Authors Note: Decimo capitulo arriba, Se que a muchos no les gusta que ellos se vallan tan rapido pero es necesario para que naruto cresca, ahora viene el tiempo de la academia shinobi, nuevos amigos, rivales y enemigos atravez de esas puertas.


	11. Author Note

**Noticias del Autor:**

Se que he dejado esta historia en Hiatus, pero descuiden ya continuare la historia en menos de un mes, ahora hablo aquí para expresar la verdad de algo que esta sucediendo en mi país.

Muchos han de haber escuchado el exilio del ex presidente y han escuchado la versión alterada y falsa de que fue un golpe de estado ilegal o una conspiración, La verdad es que la persona electa fue removida de su cargo de manera judicial y con todas de la ley por haber cometido el delito de traición a la patria.

Su periodo de gobierno fue irregular y le ha costado el empleo y hogares a muchos ciudadanos hondureños, hace poco se demostró que el, usando el nombre del pueblo intentaba rehacer la constitución debido a los que no le favorecía en muchos aspectos. Ha llegado al punto del engaño a los más ignorantes, soborno a los más desesperados y amenazas a los podrían haberse opuesto.

Muchas de la irregularidades han sido proyectos en los que se han invertido grandes cantidades de dinero, que estaban destinados para el combate contra la pobreza, para la alfabetización y compra de medicinas, en esos proyectos mal planeados, las licitaciones hechas por él nunca siguieron los procesos legales ya impuestos. La firma del ALBA (Alternativa Bolivariana de las Américas) se hizo en contra de los deseos de la población hondureña ya que se rehusó a informar la verdadera intención del tratado, intento de manera irregular legalizar la droga sin explicar sus intenciones.

En su período han existido despidos de personas honestas por que se rehusaban a seguir sus tretas. Así como otras irregularidades que han dejado al país en una condición deplorable, muchas decisiones que no han salido a la luz internacionalmente pero que demuestran el ser egoísta y mentiroso que es el señor Manuel Zelaya. Muchas de estas decisiones fueron en los últimos meses donde el país fue azotado por Desgracias, la entrada de la Influenza AH1-N1, una serie de Temblores provenientes del norte que dejaron a muchas personas sin hogar además de que la temporada de lluvias trajo consigo varias inundaciones, como resultado muchas familias en el norte y el centro del país terminaron damnificadas.

Un verdadero Presidente hubiera revisado la situación para asegurar la seguridad de su población, este señor decidió malversar los fondos que debieron haber sido usado para las emergencias y la compra de medicinas, Ignorando las desgracias que su país surca por el momento, para financiar su susodicha encuesta de opinión publica que ya había sido declarada como ilegal por la Corte de lo Contencioso Administrativo ya que existían otros métodos descritos en la constitución. Ha salido a la luz que varios de los que apoyaban esa Encuesta fue por **Coacción** o **Amenaza** del presidente en funciones, completamente ignorando al pueblo en necesidad.

24 Horas después de su salida del país se ha logrado descubrir la existencia de varios asesores y militares Cubanos y Venezolanos con pasaporte hondureño, demostrando que el ya estaba listo con la alianza con dos países que no tienen derecho de comentar acerca de nuestra constitución y democracia.

Ahora después de su salida el ex presidente fue a divulgar varias Mentiras, apoyado por los países donde la libertad democrática es dudosa, así que cuando la situación se calmo en el país, una amenaza del país venezolano con derrocar el gobierno esta agitando a la población, y para que, simplemente para poner a alguien en el poder que no le interesa la población y que a la primera oportunidad la convierte en una dictadura. El presidente Venezolano y la OEA no tienen razón para meterse en los asuntos internos de Nuestro País. Honduras es libre y democrática y se ha logrado hacer todo conforme a ley, cosa que el ex presidente nunca logro por creerse afuera de la ley.

Si no me creen les pido que se reserven el derecho de opinar por un momento, reflexionen e investiguen la situación, busquen las historias en diarios viejos (La Tribuna y el Heraldo así como la Gaceta tiene pagina en internet para que puedan ver la verdad y como han pasado las cosas y la situación en el país) investiguen y lean la constitución y legislación de **Honduras** para que puedan comprender la situación y no se dejen llevar por primeras impresiones y falsedades impuestas por el ex dignatario. El trato de convertir a Honduras en otra Venezuela o Cuba y eso no lo podemos permitir, Honduras es Libre y Democratica.

Esto es más un llamado a la reflexión para que todos (si no me creen) al menos despierte la curiosidad para que se busque la verdad a manera internacional, por que si la situación sigue así , nuestro país seria invadido (ya fuimos amenazados y las tropas ya fueron desplegadas) y la sangre de Hondureños inocentes será derramada por los ideales de una persona egoísta y manipuladora.

Si ha llegado ha leer hasta aquí, le doy las gracias por tener la mente abierta y le invito a que divulgue la curiosidad. Gracias por leer, y espero que mis palabras hayan sido de ayuda para abrir algunos ojos, si no espero que al menos evite una guerra innecesaria.

Continuare escribiendo esta historia de Naruto junto con la que estoy escribiendo en SM en ingles. Bueno gracias por leer.


End file.
